Don't Fiddle with a Riddle
by Melanie Myers
Summary: Tom Marvolo Riddle was a well planed boy, but his plans were unexpectidly changed in his second year. Before Harry Potter, before the Horcruxes, before 'the Chosen One' and even before Voldemort...there was a girl named Nagini...
1. Nagini

I am a truly miss understood person. I only wish to make this world a better place. But no one did ever understand that. They always looked in the other direction, leaving me to do horrible things to get their blind eyes back onto me. The only time that I was ever truly happy, was back at Hogwarts. The place that I called home.

But it was not the castle that made me feel like I belong. It was someone who no one ever paid attention to. I dare not mention her name, because those silly feelings would get in the way of what I plan to do.

In the end, I changed her so she could always be with me, but she was gone, just a lifeless form next to me. A spy to the world she could never enter again. It was my fault, that I let feelings enter my life, right when it mattered the most, not to let them enter at all.

But I remember the first day she came in to my life and the last day that she left it. It is all my fault, all my fault…

Tom Marvolo Riddle

Hogwarts, 50 BHP (Before Harry Potter)

The Great Hall was warm, what with the candles hovering overhead. The golden plates were still empty, because the first year sorting had not even begun yet. Tom tapped his spoon lazily on his plate, making a small twanging noise. He remembered when he had put the hat on his head and was placed in his house. What a refreshing feeling.

"If the bloody first years don't get here in another bloody fifteen seconds," the gruff boy across from Tom growled, "I'll hex someone." Tom closed his eyes. His "Friends" were very fussy when it came to their food.

"Calm yourself Malcolm," Tom whispered, his eyes still closed, "sorting is very important. We can," he opened his eyes, "observe the new students." The boys around him laughed softly. Tom sneered, closing his eyes again.

"They will probably be here any moment." And as he said it, the great double doors opened and the flock of first years came in. Even though Tom was only a second year himself, he thought that the first years were rather silly and immature.

Professor Estwire came running up, the scroll in his hands. Estwire was the Charms teacher and very grumpy.

"Sorry for the delay Headmaster," he said loudly to Professor Dippet while placing the stool in front of the first years, "One of our new students decided to go for an evening swim." He glared at a long, black haired girl in the front of the crowd whose robes were dripping. She grinned and waved at Professor Estwire. Estwire glared at her and unrolled his scroll of parchment.

"Now, when I call your name, come up and sit on the stool. I place the hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." Tom rolled his eyes. Estwire said the same thing every year. It got on his nerves. Just a little bit anyway.

"Sara Lovecost."

"Lovecost?" Another boy snickered that was near Tom. "I'll bet you she's in Ravenclaw."

"Not likely," Malcolm said, "definitely Hufflepuff." They did this every year, trying to find out which house each student would be in.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat called, and Sara skipped off to the Ravenclaw table. Malcolm made a hand gesture to the other boy, who smirked.

"Cole Madder!" a boy with spiky blonde hair and a pointed nose.

"Slytherin," they all said at once, and sure enough, he meandered over to their table. No one said hello or acted like they saw the boy at all. Estwire continued to call out names while the rest of Tom's house guessed away. Tom rarely played this silly game. It was just a way to pass the time.

"Nagini Saladin." Estwire called, his eyes narrowing with annoyance. The black haired girl who had jumped into the lake, and was still dripping, rain to the stool and hopped down, grinning widely.

"With cheek like that," Malcolm snickered, "she is definitely a Gryffindor." Tom watched as the hat was placed on Nagini's head. She looked jumpy and excited.

"Or a Hufflepuff," another boy said, "with the amount of brains she has to cross Estwire on her first day." Tom saw that the girl was whispering to the hat, who was apparently thinking. They all looked and waited for the hat. It took one long pause then…

"SLYTHERIN!" Malcolm and the rest of the boys were shocked, and Tom's thin eyebrows rose. The girl grinned and came running over, looking for a place to sit. Tom expected her to sit down at the end, but she ended up squishing her way next to Malcolm. The fact that she had the nerve to actually sit in the middle with them was shocking as well.

"Hey." She said, smiling broadly at Tom. He just blinked at her. Who was this girl? She didn't seem to be discouraged by the fact that none of them answered but just smiled and looked up at the Slytherin banners. A flash of silver caught Tom's eye.

The girl was wearing a silver necklace with a silver snake dangling off the end of the chain. So she had Slytherin background. The sorting went on, and Tom watched, keeping the girl on the edge of his vision. She was tugging on her hair, starring at her plate, as thought if she looked long enough at it, food would pop up at some point.

The sorting ended, and Estwire took the hat and stool away. Professor Dippet stood up and smiled.

"Welcome back and I am very happy to see old and new faces among us. Just a few things to tell you before we dig in. The forest, as you older students know, is out of bounds…" Tom took out his wand and started to twirl in between his fingers, his eyes wandering to the Gryffindor table.

He didn't really have any idea what made him itch about the Gryffindors. Maybe it was the fact that they seemed to be perfect to the rest of the houses and that they were so bright and loud.

The moment Dippet had finished, the food suddenly appeared onto their plates. Malcolm swore with relief and started shoveling mashed potatoes into his mouth. Tom saw Nagini roll her green eyes and take a roll her self. For a first year, she was pretty cheeky.

"So, when are we going to dueling?" a heart shaped face boy named Avery asked.

"I suspect in a week or so." Tom said coolly. "I think Professor Burkson is giving out sign up sheets tomorrow."

"Great," Malcolm said, mouth full of gravy, "I can't wait to kick some Gryffindor…"

"Are first years aloud?" a female voice said. They all turned to find Nagini facing them, her eyes on Tom's face. There was a short silence.

"Ya," Malcolm snorted a piece of chicken flying off his fork and hitting a Hufflepuff in the head. "We like to use them for target practice!" The rest of the boys laughed, but Tom stayed silent. Nagini scowled.

"If you don't shut it," she growled, "and show a girl some respect, I'll hex you in a target that'll really hurt."

"Say that again, Miss Mudblood." Malcolm spat, starting to get out of his seat. Nagini smirked (a true Slytherin smirk).

"I'm pureblood thanks. And I don't think that you could even take me. By your height and width, your mother was a troll and your daddy a goblin." A few of the boys gasped and another one slapped a hand over their eyes and whispered, "Now that was not a mental image that I really did not need to see."

Malcolm turned red in the face. Tom tried not to shack his head. You never used 'Mudblood' on some one unless you were sure they were. If not, then it just sounded stupid. Malcolm had been humiliated and when one of Tom's boys was humiliated, it didn't look so good for him ether.

He decided to step in, but had had a fun time watching them bicker; he hadn't done so before now.

"Why don't we settle down," he suggested, his wand twirling in her direction. Nagini smiled.

"That sounds nice." She said, turning back to her food. "You're really in control with this lot." She said, waving her hand to Malcolm, Avery and the other boys. "Nice pieces of work they've become. She looked at him in the corner of her eye.

Tom didn't answer, just kept watching her. "You look like old Salazar." She said pointedly. Tom froze, still looking at her. "Minus the wrinklessssssss." She hissed. Tom stopped dead. The hissing noise and the knowing look only provoked him. Did she know he could speak to snakes?

Tom grew angry now, his wand now pointed directly at her. But before he could do anything, she got up and left, smiling as she did. Malcolm whistled.

"What a piece of work," but before he could continue, a hex hit him and he flopped out of his seat. Tom saw Nagini running out of the hall, wand in hand.


	2. Nineveh Knows

Malcolm was in the Hospital Wing for the night while Tom and the rest of the Slytherin house walked down to the dormitories. Tom was on his guard the whole way down. If he saw that's girl's face again he would hex her so she was spewing purple puss as well. She annoyed him, her and her cheek and courage. A few teachers had chased after her after Malcolm was hexed so Tom couldn't chase her down.

They reached the Slytherin porthole and entered, first years sprawling all over the floor. The green curtains covered the walls and there were no windows, due to the fact that they were under the lake. There was a lot of green, along with the light.

The first thing that Tom noticed was Nagini, lying down on a couch and reading a book, a tired expression on her face. A few of the boys that were in Tom's little group glared or looked scarred as they past her. But Tom just stayed, waiting for the common room to clear out. When all the doors had shut, Tom walked over and sat down in one of the arm chairs across from Nagini, who had not looked up from her book.

"Three weeks of detention," Nagini stated, still not looking up from her book, "for hexing your stupid friend." Tom looked at her, his eyes cold.

"You might want to watch out," he whispered, pulling out his wand again, "about calling my friends stupid." Nagini looked over the book at him, her face bored.

"Why? You think their stupid."

"You don't know what I think." Nagini rolled her eyes, closing her book in a way that clearly said, "Really? You're really saying this to me?" Tom pressed his lips together. She was really starting to push him. "You barley even know me," he said, stowing his wand back into his robes. He didn't want to get into trouble just because of a silly, ignorant first year. "So how can you assume that you know me so well?"

Nagini shrugged her shoulders and got up, book in her hands. "I can't. But if you want me to have a reason to know you how you tick, we might want to hang out more. Goodnight." She said and ran upstairs to the girl's dormitory.

Tom sat still, slightly stunned that she had said such a thing. He sat there for a little longer, and then got up, walking to the boy's dormitories.

The next day, Malcolm hastily switched seats with Avery as Nagini came down the table. But she took a seat next to Tom instead. The boys watched curiously and waited for Tom's reaction. No one ever sat down next to him unless invited. But Tom pretended not to notice, mainly because he didn't know what to say to her. He was still thinking over what she had said last night. But he couldn't resist looking in her direction after he heard her say, "Malcolm?"

Malcolm grunted to show he had heard her. "I would like to apologize for my behavior yesterday." She said robotically. Malcolm looked at her, eyes shifting between hers. Then he looked away, placing a hand gesture in front of her face. She just looked at it with raised eyebrows, and then turned to Tom.

"Can't say I didn't try," then scooped up some oatmeal. Tom's mouth twitched and he to turned back to his food, smirking slightly. That area of the Slytherin table was quite during all of breakfast and everyone was glad to leave it when it was time to go to class.

Tom was strangely relieved to go to Transfiguration, seeing as it was taught by his least favorite teacher Professor Dumbledore. But he knew that Nagini would not be there because he was a second year and she was a first. He quickly ran inside, placing his bag onto his desk and sitting down.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk and looked up at Tom. Tom nodded to him and he returned a small smile. The students started to file in and set their things down when a figure suddenly ran into the class room in a swirl of black hair. Tom's mouth opened a fraction of an inch to find Nagini sitting in a desk at the other side of the room.

She looked around and saw him and waved. Tom looked away and ground his teeth. Was this girl stalking him?

"Ah, welcome, welcome." Dumbledore said, walking out from behind his desk and opening his arms wide. "Good to see you all. I believe I had you all last year? Oh," he said, stopping in front of Nagini and smiling down at her, "but not you! And who might you be?"

"A first year." Tom said at once. Nagini scowled at him and whispered, "Tattletale," behind her hand.

"I think you may be in the wrong class my dear." Dumbledore said, looking down at her. She shook her head innocently. What was this? Tom thought. She was playing the role of a cute little girl. She even used an innocent little voice when she said, "Headmaster Dippet gave me a note!"

What an evil, clever little girl! Tom thought to himself. Dumbledore took the note and read it over. A smile came onto his face again.

"Ah! Yes! Dippet did say there was a student who was skipping a grade this year!" Tom listened with interest. So, Nagini had been home schooled? That's how she knew how to hex Malcolm. Nagini nodded her head and smiled. "That is all in order then," Dumbledore said, walking to the front of the room again.

Tom watched Nagini for the rest of the class. She worked extremely fast, asking questions and writing things down. Tom was not sure how much knowledge could have been wedged into one tiny little head.

After his classes, which Nagini also had, Tom decided to walk around outside on the grounds for a bit. The lake shone brightly as the sun cast its hazy reflection into it and there was not a single cloud in the sky. He had nothing much to do during his free period. He had already signed up for the Dueling club and wanted some time away from Malcolm, Avery and the rest of the boys.

He slinked his way over to the forbidden forest and slipped into the trees, passing out of sight of the castle. He made his way to a particular log, which he sat down and waited. Minutes trickled by and Tom sat in solemn silence until a rustling sound came from the grass in front of Tom.

It came closer and closer to Tom, who did not move an inch. Out of the grass appeared a thin, wiry red snake. Tom watched as it slithered up to him and gave him a tired look. It opened its mouth, showing yellow fangs, and started hissing and rasping. But it did not sound like hissing and rasping to Tom.

He knew the language of the snakes and listened with open ears.

_"You are late Tom." _The snake hissing, its beady black eyes narrowing.

_"I had some trouble getting out of the castle." _He responded, speaking in the same snakelike voice. _"A very irritating complication."_

_"What complication," _the snake said, _"Would stop you from seeing old_ _Nineveh?" _The snake asked. Tom did not answer. Nineveh was always looking for Tom to come visit her, and if he knew that Nagini had nearly prevented him from seeing her, Nagini would be dead within the next hour. Nineveh had extremely deadly poison that was running threw her veins at that very moment.

Tom always had to make sure he did not offended her, talking to snakes was a very risky business.

_"Just school work." _Tom lied, not a flicker of emotion on his face. Nineveh looked at his carefully then decided he was telling the truth.

_"That school has always been a problem." _Nineveh hissed, _"It would be much better if you were running it." _Nineveh said this many times to Tom, as though the idea might stick, by Tom had different ideas.

_"I am glad that you think so. But what I want to talk to you about is if you know of any other families that have a talent of speaking to snakes." _Nineveh gave him a side ways glance.

_"By enchantment or,"_

_"The way we speak now," _Tom said, watching the snake. Nineveh seemed to think for a moment then shook her head.

_"None that I know of." _She said, and Tom could tell she was speaking the truth. Nineveh was a very old snake, one that had lived for ages, and she was unusually fond of Tom. He knew that she was secretly grateful that he only hung around boys.

_"Why do you ask?" _Nineveh asked.

_"I was curious," _Tom answered, _"Interested if there were other families like mine." _Tom stopped, feeling he had revealed too much emotion. He shook himself and said, "_I better go. Lunch with start soon."_

_"You come back and see me." _Nineveh said, making it said like a command. Tom nodded and made his way back to the castle, feeling Nineveh's eyes on him as he walked away. Her obsession would end badly Tom knew. But she always had a good piece of information when he needed it. So, Nagini did not speak to snakes, that was good to know, but Tom wanted to find out more about the strange little girl, and was not sure had to proceed next.


	3. Mad Manikin

Dueling started the next day in the Great Hall. Tom was itching to go, hardly paying attention to any of his classes, but keeping a cool face, he pretended not to notice when Professor Tart said that the students who had signed up for dueling could go. He and his "friends" made their way down to the Great Hall, excited smirks on each of their faces.

The tables were gone, being replaced by a long and wide one with a deep blue rug placed onto it. The man from the ministry who was going to teach them was short and extremely strong looking. He had yellow hair which went in every direction and a lazy gaze in his eye.

A large group of students was at the sides of the table, talking and looking nervous. Nagini was near the front, talking with another Slytherin with a heart shaped face and pointed chin.

Tom knew the girl, well, not personally. Her name was Amanda Crain and he happened to know that she fancied him. Danielle Spoke told him last year. She saw him and smiled. Tom simply looked away. Like every other girl in the school, Amanda was just as annoying. She was probably the most annoying girl here. Well, until Nagini turned up.

"Now, now, why don't we settle down?" the man asked, waving his wand so that chairs appeared out of no where. The students all sat down, looking up at him eagerly. "My name is Samuel Unger, and I am here today to teach you about dueling. It takes a great amount of power and will to win a full fledged battle so we will be starting off with the basics."

Unger waved his wand again and a simple Muggle manikin appeared on the stage, a strange face painted onto the front.

"You will attempt to hit target with a simple stunning spell." Unger said, while a few people snickered behind their hands. Did he really expect them to go along with the child thing? They could do far better than this, they knew. "Would anyone like to volunteer?" Unger asked.

"I will," a shrill voice said over the whispers. Amanda Crain stood up and strode to the dueling table, her chin held high.

"Very well then." Unger said, smiling at Amanda. After climbing up the steps, Amanda drew her wand and pointed it at the manikin.

"Stupefy!" she yelled, flourishing her wand. A stream of silver light left the tip of her wand and hit the lifeless manikin in the head. It flopped to the floor with a clunk. There was a small array of clapping amongst the small crowd and Nagini gave her the thumbs up. The manikin stood back up and got back into its original position.

"Yes, yes, very good!" Unger said, clapping. Amanda even went so far as to bow, a broad grin on her face. "Now, lets see how you do now." He said after tapping the manikin again with his wand.

The moment Unger took his wand off it; it sprang to life, jumping around Amanda, its painted face changing into a mocking smile. It had surprised Amanda so much; she fired a spell the moment it jumped toward her. The light smashed into the opposite wall and the manikin mimed laughter. Amanda was now yelling in anger and throwing spell after spell in every direction.

"Alright!" Unger said, catching Amanda as she fell off the edge of the table. "I think this example is over." The manikin was still again, its mocking smile still on. Amanda's original, creamy skin was covered with sweat and her blonde hair was frizzy. She was extremely angry that Unger had embarrassed her in front of her fellow students.

"This manikin," he said, waving his hand toward the still wooden figure, "represents a cunning opponent. He will make you angry or sad. Cause you to break out in hysteric fits. This is what you are fighting against. Do not underestimate it." He spoke with such intensity all the students were leaning forward in their chairs, mouths slightly open.

Tom was also impressed, raising his eye brows over at Avery and Malcolm. "You will now each take a turn at trying to stupefy this manikin. Any one for a try?" No one answered, just looked around to see if anyone else had the guts. "No one?" Unger said, "Really, it can't do any harm just to try." As Unger said this Tom walked up to the table and climbed to the top, pulling out his wand as he did so.

"Ah, seems like we have a taker." Unger said, grinning over at Tom. "Take it easy and try not to hurt yourself." Tom ignored him and turned toward the manikin. Unger tapped it lightly on the hand and it once again sprang to life. Tom did not move as the manikin jumped around him, mocking smile back in place. Tom watched it out of the corner of his eye and did not move an inch. The manikin seemed to lighten up, seeing as he was dealing with a clever opponent.

Tom did his counterattack, smiling as if he knew something the pour old manikin didn't. It danced around even harder, practically in his face. But Tom did not look fazed. The manikin started to dance right upon Tom's feet in desperation when Tom shoved his wand in front of him and said quietly and will no need of rushing, "Stupefy."

A large blast came from the wand and hit and manikin so hard it flew across the room, hitting the wall and smashing into pieces. The whole hall was silent, apart from the sound of clattering wood, as the manikin fell into a heap of splinters.

"By Jove," Unger gasped, walking over to the tinder pile and prodding it with his toe. "You've completely destroyed it," Unger said in an unnatural high and squeaky voice.

"That was bloody awesome!" Nagini shouted from the crowd, hopping up and down in her seat, "Can I give it a go?" Unger didn't seem to hear her for a few seconds them shook himself.

"Erm…yes, I think I can uh, repair it." Tom walked back to his seat, boys clapping him on the back and girls batting their eyelashes. It took a few minutes for Unger to repair the poor manikin but he managed. Nagini ran up the steps, wand in hand.

She rushed forward and handed her wand to Unger. "I think you will need this, my dear."

"No," she said happily, "Not if this manikin is like any other human." She turned, leaving Unger holding her wand, confusion on his face. Nagini got into a ready position and Unger tapped the manikin. Before his wand had even left it, Nagini sprang forward and started to dance around the manikin, mocking smile etched across her face. When the manikin was fully awake, it seemed shocked by what Nagini was doing.

She laughed and dance, making faces at the manikin. Soon, the manikin started an uncertain dance, but it stood no chance. Nagini started to whisper thing to the manikin that made it angry and it soon stopped dancing and ran towards her, arms outstretched. Nagini quickly moved out of the way and the manikin ran off the table and kit the ground with a smack. It was still. Nagini didn't make a go for her wand or move at all ether.

"Shouldn't you get your wand?" Unger asked, holding out to her. Nagini shook her head.

"If this manikin is like a human as you say it is, then it won't get up. Any person would die from a hit like that." Unger seemed stunned.

"But, young lady," he said, growing irritated, "I said to cast a stupefying spelling, not use it as a dance partner!" Nagini gave him a look.

"You already did that for me Sir. I think that it was Stupid-fied enough." And she walked off the stage. Tom found himself starring at Nagini was awe. She had not defeated the opponent like Unger had wanted them to, she had outsmarted it. Acting and being like the enemy to confuse it. Tom tried not to think it, but Nagini had actually impressed him.


	4. Deadly Mishappening

The school year went by with out much happening. Nagini was just as annoying as ever, but with finals coming up most of her 'Time-to-annoy-Tom" time studying. Tom was relieved that Nagini was occupied but he had another woman was on Tom's mind.

Nineveh was getting restless, urging Tom to come and visit her more and more. Tom was starting to think that his professional relationship with Nineveh was growing dangerous. He made his way to the Forbidden Forest one-day, the sun glowing a tired orange.

Nineveh was waiting by the edge of the forest, black eyes on Tom.

"You came," she hissed, sounding pleased.

"Of course," Tom said coolly. "Why would I not?" Nineveh was about to say something then decided against it.

"How are you?" she asked, twinkling eyes focused on his face.

"Well enough," Tom said, not looking at her. Nineveh slithered over to him and crawled up his leg and up his back, twisting around his neck and looking at him in the eye.

"What do you think of me Tom?" she asked, her tongue flicking in and out. "Do you find me…beautiful?" Tom did not expect this and was having trouble thinking.

"I have never met such a beautiful snake in all my life." Nineveh seemed to flinch.

"And, if I were human?" Tom blinked not sure what the scarlet snake meant. He felt her body tighten around his neck in frustration. "Would you love me more if I was human?" Love? Tom really didn't like where this was going. He was, for once, at a loss for words. Nineveh saw that he was confused.

She moved forward and opened her mouth. Small and deadly fangs gleamed in the sunlight, flashing eerily. Before Tom knew what was happening Nineveh was pressing her fangs against his cheek, not breaking the skin, but obviously threatening to.

"You are a very special boy Tom, very special. Ether you can join me or I can join you, what ever you decide you can not get rid of me." Tom was trying not to panic. He was only twelve years old and not yet fully in power.

"G-get rid of you?" he stuttered. Not now! Why did his stutter have to show up now! Right when he was trying to get into control of things! Yes, Tom Marvolo Riddle, had a stutter.

"Do not play stupid boy," Nineveh hissed, eyes flashing. "I know about how you have been spending time with that Saladin girl!" Tom blinked. Nineveh thought he was choosing Nagini over her? Well, now that Tom really thought about it and considering the situation he was in right now that didn't sound like a bad idea!

"I," Tom started, but Nineveh interrupted with a hiss.

"Now that I think about it, I might kill her instead. Make her suffer. Let's see how you like it." Tom felt him self start to boil with anger and Nineveh's fangs were just about to break his skin when a flash of light flew past his left ear and hit Nineveh, tossing her to the ground.

Tom turned around and found Nagini standing a few feet away, wand out, a furious look on her face. She smiled at Tom then yelled, "Look out!" Tom jumped out of the way just as Nineveh took a swipe at him. He pulled out his own wand and pointed it at her. She ignored it and lunged at him, fang's dripping with venom.

"Die! Die you evil boy, die!" Tom ran to Nagini and grabbed her and pointed his wand at the ground. With a blast from his wand, they both flew up into the air, the scarlet snake hissing and spitting below them. "You hade better watch out Tom Riddle," she cried as they floated back to the castle. "You will learn to regret choosing that filthy little witch!"

Tom just pretended not to be able to hear her. He didn't want to give away his talent in front of Nagini. She let out a long whistle.

"Wow that was interesting." She said, looking down at the string of scarlet which was Nineveh. "How did you get caught up in all that?" Tom did not answer. Nagini was just as annoying. She seemed to love to pry.

"Could you drop me off at the girl's dormitory window?" she asked casually, pointing to a large window, "I have to study for my finals." Tom simply nodded and moved toward the window, wand still pointed to the ground. It was strange, holding Nagini and flying all alone out here. But Tom still found her presence un-nerving. He dropped her off and she waved from the window.

"Until the next adventure Tom!" she called. Tom, she had never called him Tom before? He shook his head and sped off to the castle.

**Hey everyone, Melanie Myers speaking. I've decided to leave a note behind when I can. I know that this chapter is short but I thought that I would make a point. Tom his human at this age. He is just like any other child. He can be scarred and I added a little something that makes him ever more "normal". Who knew Voldemort stuttered when he was a kid?! Well obviously he didn't when he grew up into Voldemort. Could you imagine that?! "G-give m-me the s-s-stone Pot-tter! Ha ha! So, it is obvious that Tom grew out of his stutter, but I thought I might add that in. Remember to review and I'll talk to you on the next chapter. **


	5. End of Year 1

The rest of the school year went by until the last day. Tom was surprised to find that Nagini was hardly paying him any attention to him anymore. His chest twanged with annoyance. She was hanging around with more of the Slytherin girls and hardly looked at him.

Had the incident with Nineveh caused Nagini to start avoiding him? Nagini had passed her tests with flying colors and had earned a lot of praise from Dumbledore and Dippet. The last feast of the night was only a few hours away and Tom hadn't seen Nagini come down out of the girl's dormitories yet.

Malcolm was laughing at something Avery said and saw Tom looking at the girl's dormitories.

"Who are you waiting for Tom?" he asked, eye brows rising. Tom turned, annoyed. Malcolm had a real problem of butting in to things that didn't concern him. The look Tom gave him said enough and Malcolm looked away. But Tom saw him sneer has he turned away.

He had been very cheeky to him ever since he came back from dropping Nagini at the girl's dormitory window.

"Where have you been?" he had asked when Tom came into the boy's dormitory.

"That is none of your business Malcolm." Tom said coldly, hanging his robe up.

"Would it have anything to do with that Nagini girl?" One of the boys asked. Tom felt his cheeks turn a light pink but did not turn around.

"What would lead you to that silly idea?" he said coldly. He turned to find the boys giving each other knowing looks. Tom glared at them and started to change.

"Lucey Mayfield said you dropped her off _at her window_." Malcolm said. Tom froze one arm in his pajama arm hole. He turned around slowly.

"How did you hear that from Lucey when she's in the girl's dormitory?" Malcolm grinned and stood up. He was a third year and much bigger than Tom.

"Luce and I keep in close contact." He grinned. Tom glared and pulled his wand and pointed it at Malcolm's chest.

"I'm tired of you Malcolm, harassing the girls. Shut it and lay low or else you'll annoy me so much I'll have to dispose of you." Malcolm saw that Tom was particularly touchy at this point and huffed back to his bed, eye brows furrowed.

Tom was knocked out of his daze when Nagini came down the stairs, laughing with Amanda. Tom looked at her, dressed in emerald green robes, her white smile flashing in the candle light. Amanda waved at Tom, who simply turned away. He waited for Nagini's voice to punch the air and say something cheeky, but she simply walked with Amanda to the portrait hole. It was Amanda who spoke instead.

"Aren't you all coming? The feast is about to start." The rest of the boys got up from their lazy state, pushing each other with grins to get threw the portrait hole. Tom did not move and he watched them go. Nagini looked back at him and turned to Amanda.

"You go on. I want to do something." Amanda scrutinized her and nodded, following Avery out the door. There was a long quite paused. Tom was breathing rather hard. He calmed down and turned to face her. She was expecting him to walk right out but when he did not, she walked forward.

"We won't see each other until next year." She said a frown on her forehead. Tom nodded slowly. Nagini looked up at the green walls and sighed. "This year went way to fast." She whispered, her eyes finding his again. Tom did not answer. She pulled out a piece of paper and grabbed his hand, placing it into his white palm.

"Write to me." She said, and was gone. Tom did not see Nagini at the feast and did not see her at the after party (Slytherin had won the house cup). He felt even worse when she was not on the train. He had even checked every compartment to make sure he had not missed her.

Malcolm and the rest of the boys did not seem to notice that Tom was distracted. During the ride back home, Tom opened the piece of paper and looked at the address. But there was also something else written at the bottom, in a different language. Tom's eyes widened as he read it, and was able to understand it.

Trust Me.

It was written in Parseltongue.

**I know this was a short chapter but the second year for Nagini and the third for Tom are coming up. I am not going to hint what Nagini meant by "trust me" or how Tom thinks of her. What is obvious is that Nagini turns into a snake at the end. But it is the story in the middle that counts. Like I said, you need to think and put the pieces together. And if you are reading this and can understand it all, then I am sure you are old enough to put a simple puzzle together. ******


	6. Summer Letters

**These are letters that were passed back and forth between Nagini and Tom threw the summer.**

Dear Tom,

Sorry I wasn't on the train. My father came to pick me up before the feast. I hope that you didn't think I was avoiding you. I'm glad that I was able to take the dueling classes with you; they are really coming in handy.

There are so many things that I want to tell you; like that I got into a play! A Muggle one of course, I don't think that they have any wizard plays. Anyway, it is "The Wizard of Oz." Funny, considering the circumstances.

I'm not sure whether the tale is true or not, but I got the part of the Wicked Witch. Keep that smile off your face. Personally, I'm glad that I didn't get the part of Dorothy. She is really annoying and plus, she had to sing!

Just a random question, what does the Brilliant Tom Riddle do during his summer? Write soon!

-Nagini

Dear Nagini,

I am glad that we went to the dueling classes together to. Not that they could be of any use in the summer.

A Muggle play? Really Nagini, you should know better. Muggles depend on stories to make them feel as if they have something that they do not, magic. It is a rather pitiful attempt, the special effects and such. And I can see you playing the wicked witch. I have never read the story but I am sure you will do well for the part.

And I do not do much during the summer, for I am not as productive as you. Studying is mostly what I do. I also sometimes go out to the ocean when the orphanage takes us out. Other than that, this almighty mind stays locked up in a horrid Muggle heel hole.

-T. Riddle

Dear Tom,

I'm sorry; I didn't know that you were…never mind. It was rude of me to…anyway; you have never read the Wizard of Oz!? I am sending you a copy if it is the last thing that I do.

And I might even send you something a little extra.

-Nagini

Dear Nagini,

Thank you for the book. It is safely tucked away is my closet were it will never be seen again. And I also thank you for the tickets to your play, but I think it is a lost cause. I am not allowed to travel very far on my own, and, I would pain me too much to see you all "Goth". Plus, the idea of you wearing an idiotic hat makes me want to throw up as it is. I never liked the theater.

-T. Riddle

Dear Tom,

Way to rain my parade. You know you could be a little more supportive to a friend. I am sure a great wizard like you can squeeze your way out of a petty little orphanage.

Anyway, I have been dieing to see you. Mainly because no one else is writing to me and I am bored. PLEASE try and come.

-Nagini

Dear Nagini,

As much as I would love to come, I can't. Like I have mentioned before, I can't do magic! Outside of school anyway. I am sure I can hear all about it when we see each other next year.

And I can never tell if you are angry at me or not. Would you mind putting a smiley face or something every now and then?

-T. Riddle

Dear Tom,

Fine, I will let it go. But you will have to endure hours of me telling you all about the play. It premiers in week, just in case you change your mind.

-Nagini

Dear Nagini,

I will try to endure your blabbering as long as I can. Just spare me the dancing and singing details. I would rather not have my ears bleed.

-T. Riddle

Dear Nagini,

I know you are probably working on your play, but it has been a week since your last letter. I just thought I would check up on you. Write back soon.

-T. Riddle

Dear Nagini,

Nagini, I'm sorry that I didn't get to come to your play alright! I really did want to come! I know you, you can ignore me forever. Please don't do this. Write back soon.

-T. Riddle

Dear Nagini,

Please answer my letters! I'm sorry okay! I'm really sorry…

-Tom

Dear Tom,

I have not read any of the letters that you have sent me. No, not because I am angry, because of my dad. He found them, and frankly, he doesn't like you. I know, it sounds stupid, I tired to talk to him but he…he wouldn't listen. He took all the letters you wrote to me.

He is letting me write you this expiation letter to you though. I don't know if I will be able to come back to Hogwarts Tom. My dad didn't want me to go in the first place. I don't know why but that is just the way he is.

Please don't write anymore, it will just make it worse. I am really sorry Tom. I didn't know this would happen.

I'm sorry you couldn't come to the play.

-Nagini

Dear Nagini,

That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard! Nagini, you have to come back to Hogwarts! You have to! If you don't go, I don't go. You have to come back!

-Tom

**THE ADDRESS ON THE LETTER YOU HAVE SENT NO LONGER EXICTS **

Dear Nagini,

Where are you? Is this some kind of sick joke? You need to come back, please answer.

-Tom

**THE ADDRESS ON THE LETTER YOU HAVE SENT NO LONGER EXICTS**

Dear Nagini,

I'm will come for you if you don't answer this letter Nagini. You need to find some way to contact me!

-Tom

**THE ADDRESS ON THE LETTER YOU HAVE SENT NO LONGER EXICTS**

Dear Nagini,

Where are you?

-Tom


	7. Year 2

Tom looked over the heads of the young witches and wizards, eyes tired from starring at every girl passing by. After his summer, Tom Riddle was even more handsome. His dark hair blew around his ears and a hint of pink came across his cheeks with the cold. Now thirteen, Tom was drawing more attention than ever.

He had plenty of girls looking at him, but there was one pair of eyes he was not seeing, and that is why he was in such a bad mood.

"Tom!" A male voice called. Go away, Tom thought. But Malcolm and Avery were already slapping his back and blocking his view.

"How have you been?" Malcolm asked, grinning widely.

"Fine." Tom answered, looking over Malcolm's head.

"Have a good summer?" Avery asked, not noticing that Tom was getting annoyed.

"Well enough." Tom muttered.

"Guess what happened with me and Avery over the holiday." Malcolm said, grinning widely. Tom's eye brows rose. "We saw a Muggle play." Tom exhaled in frustration. Why on earth were they bothering him with this?

"Ya, a pretty sad attempt if you asked me." Avery said, tripping up a first year with his foot. "You should have seen the girl who played the main roll. Freckles all over."

"But that's not why were telling you this." Malcolm said.

"Then why are you telling me this?" Tom asked, trying to get a better look at a black haired girl that was passing by.

"Guess who was in it."

"I'd rather not." Tom said coldly.

"Little Miss Sassy. That cheeky first year with the curly black hair."

"Nagini?" Tom asked, his head snapping around.

"Ya, that's her," Avery said. "She played the green witch in the play."

"And that costume was pretty tight. I saw a lot a lot of curves on her that I never knew were there." Malcolm said. Tom clenched his fists but did not say anything. He would let Malcolm have his fun, what a git.

The train whistle let out a high pitched screeched and every one clambered aboard. Tom gave the platform one last sweeping look before climbing in the train. There was no sign of Nagini anywhere!

Tom took a compartment with Malcolm and Avery, looking out the window and thinking hard. The year before he would have been talking with the other Slytherins but there was one Slytherin that was not here.

In his trunk were all the letters that Nagini had written to him over the summer. The last one, which held the most mystery for him, was tucked into his socks, safe and sound.

The train ride was long and bitter for Tom, who could not sleep or eat. Everything was falling apart for him, and he didn't know why! Malcolm and Avery were laughing and cat calling at other girls passing by.

It made him sick. When Malcolm made kissing faces at a red head, Tom punched him full in the nose.

Blood spurted every where and Malcolm howled in pain. Avery jumped up, blood spattered all over his shoes. Tom just looked at the blood and sat still, not caring if he was going to get into trouble. He was tired and wanted to be alone.

When the teachers ran in, he simply walked out. They couldn't prove anything.

"What were you thinking Tom?" Dippet said, pacing up and down his office. It was nine, after the feast. Malcolm had snitched on him, but he wasn't surprised. He was a natural born git, threw and threw.

"I wasn't thinking at all Sir." Tom said, and it was true. Tom had eaten nothing until Dippet had called him to his office. Dippet sat down, running his hand threw his gray hair.

"I will let you off with a warning Tom, but I really do not understand why you would do such a thing on the first day of school!" Tom did not say anything. "What is wrong Tom?" He looked up, white face and thin lipped.

"Nothing sir." Dippet sighed.

"Very well Tom. You may go." Tom stood and walked out of the office and down the stair case. He was alone, by himself, at last. But he was still not happy. His frustration made him think widely.

What was wrong with him? He never acted out of anger! He was always acting in cool control! Nagini…It was her fault! She was causing this. But he did not know how. He ran to the Slytherin common room, up to the boy's dormitory and to his trunk.

He ripped the letters out of his socks and opened the window and threw them into the night. The wind caught them and threw them across the grounds.

If Nagini wasn't here, fine. But Tom was not going to let a silly girl affect him like this. He watched the papers catch on the trees and tear apart. He closed the window and exhaled. Everything was going to be normal now. He didn't care where Nagini was, he would forget her entirely.

**I know that this was a short chapter, but I wanted to just get the main plot for this year set up. Year one was the introduction to the characters and the way that they act, but this is where the real plot comes in. As you can see, Tom shows traits of the on coming Voldemort every now and then. This is important to pay attention to. The next chapter is coming soon and I promise it will be longer than 1,000 words.**

**Thanks to all my readers out there, and review when ever you can. Thank you.**


	8. Nineveh Returns

Tom made his way down to the Great Hall, looking straight ahead and not speaking whenever an admiring Slytherin called out to him. When he came to his table, he saw a girl with black hair sitting in his spot. His heart seemed to jump into his throat. Could it be? Tom did not want to run over to the table, but he could not help but quicken his pace.

But as the girl turned her head, Tom stopped. It was not Nagini, but a different girl. She had deep scarlet eyes and a heart shaped face. She seemed maybe only a year older than him. His heart returned back into its position in his chest, and he sat down, lifeless once again.

The girl, when she saw him, flashed a smile at him with perfectly white teeth. Tom turned his head away only to find another girl on his left. Amanda Crain was watching him, and she to smiled. Amanda had hardly changed since last year. Her long blonde air was the same, though she was wearing more make-up.

"Hey Tom." She said, batting her eye lashes at him. Tom nodded toward her. Amanda put a hand to her mouth and giggled. Tom looked away, not feeling quite in power in-between these two girls. The black haired girl was glaring at Amanda with such hatred; Tom felt a shiver run down his spin.

But when she noticed him looking at her, her eyes fluttered and she turned her head, smiling. Tom all of a sudden was not hungry any more. He got up, much to Amanda's disappointment, and walked out of the Hall.

But as he walked, he felt eyes on his back. Looking back, Tom saw the black haired girl looking at him. There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach, a dread that he had felt before. And hers eyes, scarlet like blood, and as deep as hell. Tom quickly walked out, looking daring to look back.

Potion's was Tom's first class and they were learning about remedies for boils and warts, which was a bore to Tom, who had none. His skin was as cold as ice and a clean and pure as fresh fallen snow. Or that was what the girls would saw about him.

Malcolm however could have used a remedy like this, which was why he was actually paying attention to the teacher for once. Their projects and partners were assigned and Tom was paired with the black haired girl that had intimidated him so much.

She smiled sweetly and started working silently beside him. There was not speaking until the second half of class. The girl turned and stopped what Tom was doing.

"What are you doing here Tom?" She asked, shaking her head as if she were disappointed. Her voice was like a long, never ending hiss. Tom looked at her, no expression on his face.

"Learning, like every one else in this school."

"Hmm." The girl said, resting her head on her hand and looking at him, as if trying to read something in a different language. "Funny, it seems to me like you are the type of boy who has a lot more talent than the others." She said.

Tom was not flattered by this. He was used to these types of people, trying to get to him by means of pretty words. He stirred the potion, not answering.

"It is truly sad that a boy as talented as you would have to settle for such a simple and useless class such as thisss." The girl said. Tom noticed that she drew out the 's' in the word class much longer than it needed to be. It frightened him, which only angered him. He turned toward her, eyes dark, handsome face like stone.

"And how do you know what I am capable of?" He said, now looking at her hard. "As far as I know, this is the first time that we have met. And now that I come to think on it," Tom said, sneering, "I didn't see you get sorted. Interesting." The girl gave him a sideways look, and he saw the satisfactory glance of fear in her eyes, which disappeared in a flash.

They had stopped working, already finished. "I never thought that you really paid attention to anyone Tom Marvolo Riddle, besides, or so I have heard, another girl that went here last year." Tom clenched his fists under the table.

"Nagini no longer goes here, and the only reason why I ever paid more attention to her was because she was able to communicate in a way that no other that I know of could!" Tom snarled. He froze. He had never released that much information to anyone and he instantly leaned close to the girl. He looked into her eyes and backed away. They looked at each other and Tom grew frightened, but covered it up with the fury he now felt. He knew the girl, knew her, feared her, and now hated her.

"Listen to me." He growled. "I am not in the mood for games. So if you wish to keep your pretty head resting firmly on your shoulders, you might want to keep your forked tongue in your mouth Nineveh." Tom whispered in Snake language.

Nineveh smirked. "You're quick Tom, very quick." Tom felt inside his robes and pulled out his wand. She looked down at it with a mocking smile.

"Really dear, you think that twig will have any affect on me?"

"How did you get a human body?" Tom asked, his eyes flickering back and forth between the teacher and Nineveh. Nineveh seemed to laugh with her eyes.

"That depends." She said. "If you put that wand away, we can talk about how I managed this." She said, gesturing toward her body. Tom could not help but feel the hunger he had for knowledge and tucked the wand away. But he kept part of it poking out, just in case.

"I'm listening." He said. Nineveh clapped her hands together.

"Wonderful." She hissed. "Meet me tonight in the forest." Tom nodded and but dared into her eyes.

"I'm warning you, you slithering worm." Tom received a dark glare from Nineveh at this comment. "No tricks. Or you will pay." After this, the bell rang and all of the students quickly got up. Nineveh let out a loud giggle that was not like her at all.

"Oh Tom, you are funny." She said, fluttering her long lashes and kissing him on the cheek. Tom reeled away, scraping the kiss off with his hand, and shooting a look at Nineveh that clearly asked, 'What are you up to?' Nineveh just smiled and turned flipping her hair so it smacked Amanda Crain in the face as she left.


	9. Lesson Number 1

Tom stood out on the edge of the grounds, looking out at the sun which had just disappeared behind the forest. It was getting cold, and Tom was trying not to shiver. Nineveh had said to meet in the forest, but Tom was smart enough to know that he should wait for Nineveh before entering with his back turned.

Tom quickly reacted when he saw movement from the forest and quickly put his hand in his pocket, feeling for his wand. But it was Nineveh, standing by the forest's edge. Tom stood silently, not showing his wonder on how she had gotten there. Tom walked slowly to the spot where she was, but she quickly moved into the forest, keeping a distance.

Tom quickened his pace, but he soon lost Nineveh, who had disappeared like a shadow in summer. Tom twisted around in a hasty 360, trying to get his bearings. He heard movement and spun around but nothing was there.

"So, you decided to come." Nineveh hissed. Tom again turned, but Nineveh was no where in sight. "I knew that a boy like you couldn't resist knowledge like mine."

"I liked you better as a snake." Tom breathed, still turning, not liking the fact that he couldn't see where Nineveh was.

"Mmm, we both know you didn't like me at all, you were just using me. But that's what I like about you Tom, you use people." Tom pulled out his wand, just for a small feeling of protection.

"Now, should we start our lesson?" Nineveh's bodiless voice whispered.

"Better now then with a knife in my back." Tom muttered. Nineveh laughed softly.

"Another thing I like about you Tom, you are a loner, not needing anyone. That's why I didn't like that Nagini girl; she would have spoiled that little trait of yours." Tom did not freeze, but kept turning, hoping never to have his back to Nineveh, but inside he was growing hot and angry.

"What did you do to Nagini?" He said calmly, his grip tightening on his wand.

"Absolutely nothing," Nineveh said, sounding offended. "It was exactly as she said in her last letter to you. Little Nagini has a very abusive father as I have found out, and he gets drunk ever so often. Now, enough about her, why don't we get started with your lesson."

"You want power and knowledge, that much is obvious. But in order to have the first taste of it, you need to do something very easy." Tom felt something claw at his throat from behind and fingernails drew blood. Tom, whose heart was thumping widely, kicked and spun around, but the fingernails stayed in place, carving a bloody circle in his neck.

Tom yelled and pointed his wand at Nineveh's chest, but a moment later, she ran. Tom shot a few spells at her back but she was too fast.

"Oh Tom, I know you can do better than that! Those spells are pitiful! But there is one you can use!" Tom gritted his teeth and shot another spell at Nineveh, who disappeared a second later. Fingernails found his leg a moment later, and Tom let out a yell of pain.

"Tom, Tom," Nineveh chanted, disappearing again. Tom spun around, eyes flickering. Something that moved too fast to see rammed into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Nineveh was on top of his, clawing at his face, an evil smile on her face.

Tom yelled in pain and Nineveh flew off him standing a few yards away, grinning, and his blood on her hands. She looked like she was about to pounce again and Ton reacted at once.

"Avada Kedavra!" Tom shouted, pointing his wand right at Nineveh. Nineveh jumped out of the way to show a new target. All that Tom saw next was a frightened face, a flash of green light, and the sound of a scream. Then the forest was silent.

Tom got up, shaking and walked over to a body of a girl. Amanda Crain's face was white and starring up at the sky, non-moving, he body twisted in the fall. Tom starred, wide-eyed, knowing he had just committed murder.

"Perfect!" Nineveh said, giggling and clapping her hands. "She followed you because she though you and I were having a little fun together." Nineveh said, shacking her head. Tom did not answer, but he knew Nineveh had set this up.

Strangely though, he did not feel much different. In shock, but that was quickly shaking off. Tom looked down at the body and turned to Nineveh saying nothing, drinking in the power that he now felt.

"How do you feel?" Nineveh asked, chipping the dries blood off her fingernails. Tom just looked at her and sneered.

"Like you don't know how it feels." Nineveh shrugged and smiled at him.

"True, but I'm interested on how you feel. After all, she was "innocent"." Nineveh said. Tom looked back at Amanda's dead body and back at Nineveh.

"I feel fine."


	10. The Rescue of Nagini

Nagini touched the bruise on her eye, trying not to blink. Her father had punched her a few days ago there but that didn't mean that it still didn't hurt. Nagini was sitting in her room, which was a mattress on the floor in the living room, looking over herself. Cuts, gashes and scabs were located all along her body.

It wasn't like she never fought back, but her father always had someone with him. At least three or four men usually came back from the bar with him, smelling just as horrible as he did, worse, if that was possible.

Nagini had not resorted to using magic. She had sent owl after owl to Hogwarts, asking for help, but every time she sent a letter, the same reply would come.

Please stop sending these pitiful letters.

We would wish that you would say home

Seeing as you have no talents to offer

To this school

Thank you,

N

Nagini had no idea who the N was, but she was getting no other reply. Nagini heard a bang as the kitchen door opened and voices of men and the smell of more cigarettes and booze entered the house.

"Good night it was Al!" a low voice said, its complement directed to Nagini's father.

"Ya! It was wasn't it?" Al laughed. "Say, you fella's wanna come up stair for a friendly game? Beer on the house!" There were a few cheers and a whole line of men walked past the front room door.

Nagini recognized the usually, Barley, Chung, Bob, Nagini's father Al and a new man who stopped to look at Nagini.

"Oy! Al! Who's the young lady sleeping in your living room?" The man asked, not taking his eyes off Nagini.

"That's my son of a bitch daughter, Nagini." Al grunted, throwing an empty beer bottle at her as a good night offering. "Get to sleep you tramp. And don't go making any racket!" Nagini didn't respond, she was still glaring at her man who was still looking at her. "Come on Dave!" A few of the men yelled.

"Alright alright, I'm coming." Dave said, but not after throwing Nagini a wink. Nagini puffed out her chest and stuck her tongue out at Dave. When they all left, Nagini took out her wand which was always stuffed in a tear she had made in her mattress, and looked at it. It was her only connection to the Wizarding World at the moment and she liked to keep it close.

Nagini wondered what the students were doing at the moment. Looking at the clock, Nagini would say that they were probably all in bed by now.

Nagini's mother, who had loved Nagini very much, had run away last summer before Nagini went back to school. Her father, who had been just as drunk as he was now, was so angry that he took all his anger out on Nagini. He had stopped her from going back to Hogwarts and kept her prisoner in her own home.

Not that Nagini hadn't tried to escape, but as said before, Al always had a few other men on hand. They had hardly paid any attention to Nagini, except when she tried to escape of course, but now this new person, Dave, was throwing her looks.

Nagini could take punches, but sexual abuse was just something that she could not take. She hated it here, and she wondered why no one would help her. After all, hadn't she mentioned her situation to Tom on her last letter to him?

Perhaps Tom didn't care; perhaps she was just some stupid girl who was having Daddy problems. But what ever Nagini told herself, she really couldn't make her anger go toward Tom. He was the only one in the Wizarding World that Nagini could really relate to.

Not to mention the fact that he spoke the language of the snakes as well. Nagini's mother had taught her, before she ran off. But Nagini always thought that she really didn't need to be taught, as if it were as normal as singing the ABC's.

Nagini was knocked out of her thinking when a man stepped into the front room. It was Dave. Nagini hid her wand hastily behind her back and glared at Dave.

"Well, if I had known Al was keeping you locked up here I would have come sooner." Dave said, walking towards her. Nagini got up and stepped backward off the mattress and pressed herself up against the wall. Dave was right up next to Nagini and she knew what to do in the case of a sexual abuser that happened to be male.

Before Dave's hands even touched her, Nagini kicked Dave right the groin. Letting out a howl of pain, Dave shot backward, leaning over and spluttering curse after curse. Nagini ran around him, but a hand caught her ankle and brought her to the floor. Dave was crawling over her, trying to undress her.

Nagini let out a scream and rolled over, pointing her wand at Dave's face, she yelled a random curse. Luckily, the one that came to mind was not of the three Unforgivable Curses, but a painful curse that caused your face to swell and produce large blisters. Nagini got up and turned to find her father and the rest of the men standing in the door way, mouths open, looking down at the screaming Dave.

"What the hell did you do you witch?!" Al yell, his hand coming down on Nagini's head. Al must not have known his own strength because Nagini fell to the floor, having been knocked out by the blow.

Nagini opened her eyes and saw that it was just as dark with them closed. She didn't need to see, she already knew where she was. Al always locked her in the basement when he wanted to get rid of her for a few hours or days.

Nagini felt through the air for the dangling light switch and once she found it, the pale, flickering light bulb over head gave a shadowy view of Al's basement. Empty cardboard boxes lay every where, probably the remains of the beer shipments. The floor was hard and had bits of broken glass and dead bugs all over the floor.

Nagini made her way to the door which was nailed and boarded shut. Al must have been really angry to have done that. Nagini knew Al was scarred of magic but Nagini never used it because of the Ministry of Magic. Nagini now grew scarred. Because of all the booze, Al's memory was horrible. He often forgot that Nagini was down there, and wondered is she had run away again.

But Nagini was sitting in the basement, alone and scarred. Al had once left her down there for two whole days and he only found her because he had come to the basement to make out with one of his friend's wife. He had yelled at Nagini and sent her to her mattress, and continued kissing the blonde tramp when Nagini had left.

Nagini kicked the door in anger. She never understood why her mother had married a man like Al. Nagini thought that Al really wasn't her father. She imagined a tall, dark haired wizard that joked and laughed. But Nagini was done pretending, she settled with the fact that Al was her father.

Nagini felt her pockets and her heart jumped. Her wand, her wand was gone. Nagini let out a yell of frustration and again kicked the boarded door. She had already used one spell, she thought she might have been able to open the door and escape. Nagini slipped down the door and placed her head down on her knees.

Nagini was just about lay her head down when she heard a click. It was not the click of the door behind her, but a click of the front door. Nagini turned around and pressed her eye to the door. The sound of small and quick footsteps came to her ears.

It was not the usual shuffling that told Nagini it was Al, but Nagini could tell that it was not Al or any of his "friends". Nagini pressed her ear to the door and whispered, "Who's there?"

The footsteps stopped right outside the door. Nagini held her breath. There was a breathing sound and a deep voice answered. "Terret King, from the Ministry of Magic." Nagini's heart leapt, hope sparked in her chest.

"Are you Ms. Nagini?" Terret asked through the door.

"Yes!" Nagini said quickly.

"Then I need you to stand back." Nagini obeyed at once, backing to the farthest wall, feeling as though she was finally going to be free. There were a bunch of clinking and tinkling sounds, like nails falling on the ground.

A moment later, the door swung open and a tall, black man stood in the doorway. He was wearing a long pair of purple robes and a long dark wand in his right hand. Nagini quickly got up and ran over to Terret.

"How did you find me? And why did you show up now and not earlier." Terret just patted her arm and gave her a grin.

"I will explain everything when we get you out of here." He said, leading her out of the basement. "I am transporting you to the Ministry of Magic to discuss your situation." Nagini nodded, trying not to show how happy she was to be rid of the house.

"But my wand and things, their,"

"Already at the Ministry." Terret answered.

"Wow, you're fast." Nagini said, brushing her black hair, which needed a good wash, out of her eyes. Terret smiled and led Nagini out of the room. Only when they reached the hallway light did Terret see Nagini's face.

"Merlin! The Ministry really wasn't kidding. This Muggle really is an evil little,"

"More walk less talk." Nagini said, knowing that Al was a light sleeper. Terret nodded and offered his arm. Nagini look it and Al's house, the smell, and the horrid memories vanished.


	11. Trial for the Dead

Nagini looked at herself in the mirror. She had never felt so clean in her life. She had taken a shower and a bath after the nursing witches healed all her cuts and made her bruises go away. She was also given new robes, emerald green ones that went down to the floor and trailed off behind her. She had her now glossy black curls half way up. She would never really wear things like this on her own time, but she was called to see the Minister today so she made a slight effort.

When Terret had brought her to the Ministry a few nights ago, she had been starred at because of her cuts and gashes that went all the way around her body. She had never been to the Ministry and thought it the most wonderful place in the world. It was clean and right and filled with the most interesting things and people.

Terret took her to the elevators and put her in the farthest corner so that she could not be seen by the other wizards and witches that were climbing in. The elevator took off and it went in nearly every direction until Nagini couldn't tell if they were on the higher floors or still on ground level.

But when the elevator door opened to their floor, she found that she was on the eighth floor. There were desks everywhere with people rushing around, catching flying memos and writing away with their quills. Terret pulled her through the frolic and led her to a wall that was covered with doors.

"What department is this?" She had asked.

"The Department of Trials and Cases." Terret said, tapping one door with his wand. "This is usually where people stay before they go on trial."

"Am I on trail?" Nagini asked. Terret opened the door and Nagini saw a small little cell with dirty walls and nothing but a barred window on the farthest wall. Water was dripping and there was no bed.

"Oops." Terret said, shutting the door. "Wrong room." Nagini let out a breath of air. "And yes, I am afraid that you are on trial."

"Why?" Nagini asked as Terret again tapped on a different door.

"I actually don't know" he said, opening the door. "I was only asked to bring you here from your father's house." The room that was behind this door was much nicer. It had a large bed and mirror over the dresser with a door leading to a large bathroom. The opposite wall was all glass, so Nagini good look down at the main floor where the fountain was. Nagini walked in and started looking around. And although the room was nice, Nagini couldn't help but feel trapped. She turned to Terret who was looking at her with a warm smile on his face.

"When is my trial?" She asked.

"In two days." Terret answered.

"Why was I brought here so early?" Nagini asked. Terret raised his black eyebrows.

"Would you have preferred to stay at your father's house?"

"No." Nagini said, shaking her head. Terret laughed.

"That's what I thought." He said. He was about to close the door but then stopped and opened it again.

"How old are you Nagini?"

"Twelve." She answered. Terret shook his head, looking troubled,

"What?" Nagini asked.

"I just don't think that it is right that a girl your age should be going on trial." He said before closing the door.

"Me and you both," Nagini said to herself and then headed to the bathroom.

Nagini was now waiting for Terret to come take her to her trial, after spending two days in a room with no one to talk to, she actually wanted to go. She took off her silver necklace and cleaned it a little before putting it back on.

It was the last thing that her mother had given her before running off last year. Nagini didn't know where she went, but she felt abandoned. She had told herself that it was all Al's fault, but then again, it was Nagini's mother that had married him. Nagini didn't know why her mother had married Al, but she found out that she didn't actually want to know.

There came a knock at the door and Terret opened it a moment later. "Ready to go?" he asked. Nagini nodded and followed him out of the room. The Department for Trials and Cases was not as fussy as it had been the last time. A few wizards and witches were sitting about talking and only a few were running about.

"Is it the weekend or something?" Nagini asked as they headed toward the elevator. Terret shook his head.

"No, the Department just won a big case and this is what you could call their "celebration party".

"Slacking off?" Nagini offered. Terret let out a loud laugh.

"Yeah, that's definitely what it is." He chuckled, entering the elevator. The ride was much longer this time and Nagini was getting claustrophobic before the doors finally opened onto a long, dark hallway. Terret didn't make any move to exist the elevator. Nagini looked up at him.

"I can't go with you, but just take a right at the fifteenth door to your right." He said, pointing to hallway. Nagini just swallowed and nodded. Terret just patted her shoulder. "You'll be fine." Nagini stepped out into the hallway and Terret vanished along with the elevator. She felt like an iceberg had fallen into her stomach as she walked down the hallway. She wasn't sure what was going to happen, but she still felt like she was walking into a trap.

At the fifteenth door on her right, Nagini pushed it open and stepped into the trial room. The ceiling seemed to go on for a very long time until it was lost in darkness. The trial room itself was grey and cold. The jury seats were already full with gray faced wizards and witches. The Minister of Magic, John Helam, was seated at the large podium witch stood in the middle of the horse shoe shaped seating area. A few other people were seated behind him.

Nagini saw a wooden seat in the middle of the room and walked toward it, knowing that this was where she was supposed to sit. The moment she was seated, the Minister began the trail by swinging his gravel onto its platform.

"Nagini Saladin, you have been called here today for skipping the required date in which you were to be at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the use of magic against a Muggle in a muggle home." The Minister stated. Nagini starred at him. This was crazy!

"Does the accused have anything to contribute to these accusations?" asked Minister Helam.

"The hell I do!" Nagini barked, standing up. Helam seemed rather surprised by her reaction and smacked his gravel.

"You will stay seated when you speak." He said, glaring at Nagini. Nagini sat down, her blood boiling.

"First of all, I did not go to Hogwarts this year because I was being held captive by my father, Al Saladin. The doors were boarded and he would always keep an eye on me making sure I could get away! I wasn't able to sneak any letters out because of the same reasons. And the second part about using magic, I was going to be raped if I didn't do anything! Do you expect me to just lie down and let him have a go at me when I have got a magic stick?" Nagini yelled, trying her best not to stand up.

Helam smacked his gravel again, plugging his ears. "Really Miss Saladin, there is no need to shout. I completely agree with you on both counts." Nagini blinked.

"You what?" She said.

"Yes," the Minister said, folding his hands together. "You could say that we have already cleared your case before you even got here." Nagini was turning red at her little speech.

"Then what was with the whole "you a charged with" crap?" Nagini asked.

"Standard stuff that I have to do," The Minister replied.

"Then why did you bring me here?" Nagini asked, flopping back in her chair in exasperation. The Minister looked around at the congregation then turned back to Nagini.

"Because we wished to talk to you about another matter, one that as legal matters twisted into it."

"I'm listening…" Nagini said slowly. Helam did not say anything for a long moment.

"Your mother's Wizarding wedding records give much information about her marriage with Al. First of all, we discovered that your mother, asked Al to change his last name instead of her changing her last name and he agreed." Nagini didn't say anything, not knowing what all this was leading to.

"We also discovered," Helam continued, "That Al Plumb, which is Al's real name, is not your father." Nagini just starred.

"What?" She said. The Minister continued.

"We have been studying your mother's past. Her marriages, her schools that she went to, her family members…"

"Wait," Nagini said, holding up her hand. "Did you say marriages? As in plural? As in she's been married more than once?"

"Yes." The Minister said. "Your real father's name is Benjamin Saladin." Nagini just sat there for a long time, starring at a certain spot on the floor. The congregation looked at each other, each wondering whether the girl was alright or not. Nagini blinked a few times.

"Why were you researching my mother?" She asked, her voice shaking. The Minister looked around at the others, who were now all looking down at their hands, as if sorry for Nagini. The Minister looked back at Nagini.

"On September 1st which was three months ago, your mother was found dead at 1111 9th St. at 6:23 in the morning."


	12. The Theory of Inmortality

Tom drummed his fingers on the side table, cheek resting on his other hand. It had been three months since he had killed Amanda. Nineveh had promised to explain to him how she had gotten a new body but she didn't say when.

Whenever Tom tried to speak with her about it, she would simply put her finger to her lips and smile and sometimes wink. It made Tom furious to be out of power like this. But of course he didn't show it. He didn't show anything any More, not unless he was trying to charm someone, which he rarely did. He seemed to have his life back together ever since Amanda's murder.

Tom blinked. No, it was not murder it was a test and he had passed. She had followed, him, she had always gotten in his way, One less annoying girl to bother him. As Tom thought of Amanda, his mind turned to Nagini, but he quickly shut that out.

He was done with that. The portrait to the common room opened and Nineveh walked in. She had spent much time doing normal everyday things that wasted time. She took long showers and ate nearly all the food on the Slytherin table every morning.

"She eats like a man!" Malcolm commented. "I like it."

Nineveh also got into the habit of sleeping in, missing her morning classes, but she didn't seem to mind the teacher's threats of detentions.

"It has been ever so long since I slept in a bed." She would say to Tom every time she would come late to one of their little meetings.

But Tom was determined to get the answer out of her tonight, after three months of waiting. Nineveh didn't walk over to the girl's dorms as she usually did, instead, she walked over to where Tom sat and sat down neatly next to him, her black curls bouncing.

That was one of the things that Tom hated about Nineveh at the moment. Her new body looked so much like Nagini, it was nearly impossible to forget her. Nineveh turned her head lazily toward Tom, scarlet eyes deep and tired.

"You wanted to see me Tom dear?" She said, her voice long and dull at the moment. Tom sat up straighter and placed a small, sweet smile on his face.

"Yes, I think that you have kept me in the dark long enough. I am very intrigued by your progress of this new body of yours, and yet you keep the information to yourself. You wouldn't want me to think of you as a selfish little lizard do you?" Tom said. His voice had changed from the normal, still, cold voice he usually had to a sound that reminded one of honey. Nineveh blinked then laughed.

"Oh Tom, you really know how to persuade a woman." She said. Tom thought it sounded funny, Nineveh calling herself a woman in a thirteen year old body. But then again, Tom knew that Nineveh was older, probably older than Professor Dippet. Nineveh stood and walked over to the portrait and waved her hand. The lining of the portrait glowed for a moment, then when dormant. She did the same things with the windows and all the other doors in the common room before she sat down again.

"There," she said when she was done, "now no one can over hear us. Now understand Tom," she said, her voice very low now, all the laziness gone from her eyes, "That what I am about to tell you is very secret. I discovered the theory myself. It took me many years to perfect it. I am sharing this with you because you are a very special boy." Tom simply nodded and saw the wise Nineveh he used to know.

"I discovered," she continued, "That after the death of a wizard or witch, their body remains a hollow shell. Wizarding bodies are much more complex then that of Muggles. They all contain an outer shell, or the normal body, covering what is really inside. Think of it as a thin cloak that covers the real personage inside.

"Through many experiences I discovered that once a wizard or witch dies, the inner being leaves, leaving the shell empty. I discovered that the shell of the wizard or witch can be inhabited."

"What is the inner being?" Tom asked, his heart racing, knowledge pouring into his ears and into his brain.

"No one knows," Nineveh said. "And neither do I. It can't be trapped or captured. Many think that it can never be studied. But back to what I was saying.

"An empty shell can have another occupant inhabit it, allowing them to live inside the shell, talk, live, breathe, and think. It is not like a puppet, where you can let go at anytime. You can simply enter and inhabit. But the body must be a fresh kill, it cannot be a corpse, the space inside would be taken up by other things that I will not tell.

"The only way to enter the shell is through the mouth, but you must be in a form that I call 'vapor', which can be extracted from the original shell my means of a potion I created. It is your inner being. You can travel out of your own shell and into the next in this form. You can still communicate in this form, but if stayed in this for too long, you can stay that way for ever in a dead like form called 'shadow'.

"Sometimes the transfer can be disastrous if not done correctly. And you should never do it on a living wizard or witch."

"Why not?" Tom asked, eyes flashing with interest.

"Because there is simply no room." Nineveh responded as if it were a simple answer. "The vapor would need to find another way to inhabit the body which would be rather catastrophic."

"What would happen?" Tom asked.

"Anything, it simply depends on the being that you are trying to inhabit, but it can produce painful and often deadly results, never positive in conclusion." Tom sat there for a long moment, thinking.

"Can you do it to animals?" Tom asked. Nineveh smiled, shaking a finger at Tom.

"You catch on quick. Yes, but it has to be dead. Animals are different than Muggles so the transfer is possible. Though doing it with a still living one can cause negative affects as well. Mermaids, sphinxes and speaking animals were probably the result of experiments. Eventually they breed and spread and are believed to me magical creatures while they are more often than not, magical mistakes.

"I strangled the snake that you first met me in and traveled in it. That was my first transfer from my original body."

"Is this your original body?" Tom asked. Nineveh laughed.

"Heavens no! My original body is old a crippled, very unattractive thing, which was one of the many reasons that I left it."

"Then where did you get this one?" Tom asked. Nineveh paused, looking at Tom in the corner of her eye.

"Understand Tom that for the transfer to work, you need to kill the original inhabitant in order to possess it. You can not simply go find a fresh dead body. You must kill for it." Tom simply looked at Nineveh, his mind spinning.

"So the body that you are in now, was someone you murdered?" To asked. Nineveh just starred at Tom.

"Yes. But I used another method to create this body. This body was originally a baby." Tom's face went pale but he did not show any emotion. Nineveh smiled at his self control. "Yes, I was there when the child was born, then I killed it. Do not worry it didn't feel a thing, though I can't speak for the mother." Nineveh said, flapping her hand.

"But I sped up the child's aging process before I killed it. When it reached the age of about thirteen I killed it. The aging spell is very easy to learn Tom, I'll teach it to you some time." Nineveh added. "But it was then that I transferred myself to the girl's body."

Tom sat silent for a long time. "Why are you telling me this?" He asked. Nineveh smiled.

"Because someday Tom, I am going to be killed and I want someone to carry the things I have created with them."

"How do you know you are going to be killed and not simply die?" Tom asked. Nineveh chuckled.

"Like I would ever let that happen," she said, turning back to Tom. "You see Tom, as long as you move from an old body into a new one, you can never die. Your inner being does not age like the shell does. But you can simply move from young body to young body without ever dieing." Nineveh grinned widely at Tom.

"I have created the theory of immortality, Tom."

**VERY IMPORTANT! HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE STORY! READ!**

**Dear Readers,**

**I hope that you liked this chapter and I wish to tell you a few things. In the first Harry Potter book (on page 293 near the bottom of the page) Voldemort mentions being, "Mere shadow and vapor…" These were the terms used by Nineveh up above. In the book, we never learn how Voldemort managed to become a part of Professor Quirrell. Well, this is how I portray him to do it. Tom transfer's himself to Quirrell, who is still alive and causes the defect of his face on the back of Quirrell's. Voldemort had to do it before coming "shadow", so there was a little connection to the Harry Potter books, just to make more sense. **


	13. Hunting

Nagini was lying on her side on her bed, her face white and pale, eyes blank and non-moving. It had been only a few hours since the news had been given to her. She hadn't cried, or screamed, or done anything. Eventually, she was taken to a doctor, who said she checked out. But Nagini wouldn't eat any food that was brought to her, and she never closed her eyes.

She still could not believe that after all the wishing she had done, her mother suddenly turned up dead. She didn't want to think about it, she didn't want to live anymore. But only two things kept her breathing. The fact that her real father was alive and out there, and so was her mother's killer.

There came a knock at the door. Nagini didn't say anything, but the door opened anyway. Terret poked his head in, dark face concerned. "Hey darlin'." He said, cracking a smile. Nagini didn't respond. Terret's smile failed and he sighed. He opened the door wider and walked inside, shutting the door behind him.

He walked over to the bed and sat down, placing a hand on Nagini's shoulder. Nagini blinked, but didn't make anymore effort to move. "I heard what happened down in the Court Room." Terret said, looking down at her. "I am so sorry darlin'." He said, his face growing sad. Nagini turned her head to look up at him and swallowed.

"It's alright." She choked. Her voice was gravely and cracked. Terret quickly summoned a glass of water which he put to Nagini's lips. She grabbed the cup and gulped it down thirstially as if she had been stranded in a desert. Terret seemed to be thinking hard because his black eyebrows were scrunched together.

"It's sure as hell not alright." He said, summoning more water. "You're only twelve and they treat you like a adult, telling you in such a way." Nagini drank the rest of the water and whipped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I want to be treated like a grown-up," She said, sitting up. "If I can live through this then I can be considered a grown-up. I haven't cried for my mother once." She said, scowling at the floor. Terret seemed to grow very angry and grabbed Nagini by her little shoulders.

"You listen here." He growled, "Not crying because your mother is dead does not make you any more mature than you make yourself out to be. You should be crying for her like any other normal twelve-year-old. Heck, I cried when my mother died and I was twenty four! Crying is a sign that you cared, being proud of not crying is a sign of a vain, selfish person who is dancing on the edge of hell." Nagini blinked, looking up at Terret, her bottom lip quivering. Terret sighed.

"I know you wanna be tough, but bottling up yourself like this…its not healthy darlin'. Better letting your feelings out, then keeping them in, all locked up." He said. Nagini sat there for a moment then she started to cry. The tears were so sudden, Terret jumped a little. He quickly wrapped his arms around Nagini, who clung to him, hiding her face in his purple robes. Terret patted her head and let her cry for a long time. Nagini finally seemed to stop and pulled her face away from Terret's chest. She looked up and smiled.

"There, now don't you feel a little better?" he asked, whipping a few of the extra tears away. Nagini nodded and sniffed. Terret smiled and tapped her chin with his knuckle. "You're alright." He said. Nagini grinned and punched him the arm.

"You to." She said. Terret and smiled and there came another knock at the door. It opened and a blonde wizard with big glasses came in.

"Excuse me," he said. "But the Minister wishes to see Miss Saladin in his office." He said, pushing his glasses up farther on his nose. Terret opened his mouth to object but Nagini stood up.

"Tell him I'll be there in ten minutes." She said. Terret noticed that she stood taller and pressed her lips together. The blonde wizard nodded and shut the door behind him.

"You don't have to go." Terret said as Nagini went into the bathroom and splashed her face with water.

"Of course I do." She said, shoving her hair into a pony tail. "Or else I will not be able to give him my conditions."

"Your conditions?" Terret said as Nagini pulled on a new set of black robes.

"I am pretty sure of what he wants." She said, "Luckily, we both want the same thing."

"And what would that be?" Terret asked. Nagini looked at him with a small smile.

"To find my father."

"No." she said. The Minister seemed taken aback.

"What do you mean, 'no'." he said, his face growing purple. The Minister's office was round and carpeted with a very old fashioned rug. A few animal heads were along the wall and a roaring fire was in the marble fireplace behind the Minister's desk. His desk was piled high with notes and letters and a few packages. Nagini tweaked an eyebrow.

"I mean what I say Minister." She said, folding her arms. "I refused to find my father for you." The Minister was obviously feeling a little threatened because he cleared his throat and looked over at the guards by his door.

"Young lady," she said, walking around his desk and sitting down with his back to the fire, "I understand that you are upset about the unfortunate affair with your mother, but you must understand the importance of this," Nagini scowled at him, her eyes flashing.

"You don't care about my mother dieing and I doubt that you even feel sorry for me. If you did feel sorry you would have given me a little more mourning time, but instead you call me up like a dog and ask for my assistance in finding my father." She paused. "May I know why you wish to find him?" The Minister was shrinking in his chair. How could one twelve year old act as though she had all the authority?

To anyone else, the Minister would have jumped up and started shame facing them, but to a little girl? He could never get any votes if that got out. The Minister looked away from Nagini, not saying anything. Nagini walked up to his desk, placing both hands on the wood surface.

"Minister," she said in a low voice. "I am willing to lend you my services only if you answer my questions." Nagini said. She waited as the Minister pressed his lips together.

"Very well," he said, finally giving in. Nagini pulled up at chair, satisfied. "What are your questions?" He asked, being prepared for the worst. Nagini sat forward.

"Let's start with, why are you trying to find my father?" The Minister snorted, and Nagini could have sworn she saw him roll his eyes at her. She gripped her wand tightly in her pocket.

"I would have thought even someone as young as you could have figured that out. Your father used to work for the Ministry and suddenly went underground. No one knows why, but there were rumors of him conducting black magic. What we do know is that he married a woman and had a child." He said, waving a hand at Nagini.

"He was apparently meeting with some strange characters and brought a lot of attention to himself. He soon discovered that he was putting you and your mother in danger. So he sent her away along with you, to hind amongst the Muggles. Of course we were keeping an eye on your house. Your mother kept the name Saladin even after getting remarried, feeling as if it was the only connection to her husband. It was a smart move, re-marrying, acting as if she didn't miss him.

"Well, that didn't seem to be enough for the two of them. Soon, your mother did something that we hadn't expected, going to your father. We had fully hoped that he would come to you. But your mother left you alone with your step-father and went and met him."

"Where?" Nagini asked, her hand tightening on her wand, anger boiling up inside her. The Minister sat back in his chair, hands folded across one another.

"We don't actually know. But she did this a few times a year. Then, around two years ago now, she seemed to make a very large decision."

"And what would that be?" Nagini asked. The Minister looked up at Nagini with watery eyes and blinked, trying not to sneer at her.

"Picking your father over you." Nagini froze at these words, her face white and blood pounding in her ears. She remembered her mother leaving one night, and then never returning.

"We followed her as far as we could, but your father is a very talented man, covering her tracks and keeping her safe. We followed her all the way to a dirty part of London then lost her tracks. I have had a secret department monitoring the situation ever since." He said. "And then, when your mother showed up dead, well, we considered it a chance to start the search a fresh. No doubt that if he witnessed his own wife's death, he will be sloppy from grief."

Nagini was silent, looking down at her feet, sweating all of a sudden and growing very hot. She was full of anger, she wanted to throw spells at the man in front of her and yell that his story wasn't true, and yet, she wasn't sure if it wasn't. She had no proof of where her mother had gone, she had said little and given little.

Nagini touched the snake necklace around her neck. It was all that was left of her mother now. So…her mother had left her with Al and his "friends"…on purpose. There were no tears the night she left; she had said she was going to a book club with a few friends. She had the choice of taking Nagini; Nagini had asked to go with her, but she had said, "No, you stay here and get ready for your first year of school. You'll love it." And she was gone.

"Why…do you need me?" Nagini asked. The Minister tipped his head to the side.

"Because you are the daughter of the man we are looking for." He said simply. "We have learned over the time we have been looking for your father that he cares for his family above all other things." Nagini highly doubted that, considering she was now alone in the world and he was doing nothing about it. "Not to mention," The Minister added, "You probably hold many talents that your father has, which may come in useful." Nagini looked up. Did he know? Did he know she talked to snakes? Nagini couldn't tell, but she had a feeling he might have guessed. The Minister stood up, stretching, which was body language saying that this meeting was over.

"You will have a year to find your father. I will allow you to choose five wizards or witches from any of the offices to company you." Nagini twisted around, catching him before he left.

"What about school? I need to go to Hogwarts and see…" Nagini trailed off. The Minister turned and looked at her.

"Judging by your marks Miss Saladin, you will have no problem catching up." He said, turning.

"And what is I don't find him? My father, I mean." Nagini called. The Minister stopped again and turned, thinking.

"Then the search stops until we see a better opportunity. The case will go back in the file and we all go home feeling like we accomplished nothing." And with that, he left the office.


	14. The First Vile: Shadow

Tom tapped his quill on his desk, looking down at is notebook. It was only a few more minutes until lunch and Tom wasn't paying any attention to Professor Dumbledore's lesson. He had a few notes written down but there were more diagrams and plans of his own. This is what he did when he was bored. He had written his name a few times in his perfect writing and squinted at it for a while before writing it again.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

He then began to cross out the letters one by one and placed them below the original, this time forming the sentence,

_I am Lord Voldemort_

"That new name suits you very well." A voice suddenly whispered. Tom turned his head slightly and saw Nineveh in the seat behind him, leaning forward and peering down at his open notebook. "It has a powerful ring to it." She said with a grin.

Tom shut is notebook and turned his head to actually pay attention to Dumbledore, who had been looking in his and Nineveh's direction. Ever since Nineveh had told Tom of her success with the immortality experiments, Tom had been keeping a distance. He had never known that she was capable of something like this. He had to take new precautions and plan everything secretly.

Tom knew that at some point, he would have to take care of Nineveh. But it would have to wait. Amanda Crain's disappearance was still being investigated and Tom didn't want any more people form the Ministry coming to Hogwarts. He secretly despised the Ministry and didn't want them ruining everything.

The bell rang and Tom quickly stood up, sweeping his books into his bag and walking toward the door. Even though he tried to be faster every time, Nineveh still got up just as fast as him and took her usual place next to his side. She had been doing this ever since she had first appeared. That was one of the many questions Tom had about Nineveh but didn't dare to ask. If she was able to pick any body to live in, why pick a student? Why not pick someone who was in more power and who could actually do something.

Instead she had picked a thirteen year old girl who looked a lot like Nagini. The name stung his mind. He could hardly believe that it had been a year. And it was simply disbelief, not missing her. He had a hard time remembering what annoyed him about her. The only thing that he could remember was her face and her talents. His lips twitched at the memory of the lesson with the manikin. She had been brilliant that day.

"What's so funny Tom?" Nineveh asked, noticing the change. That was the danger about thinking about Nagini, he always seemed to open up in a way he didn't want Nineveh seeing.

"Nothing," he said. Nineveh gave him a long, unnerving stare before smiling at him.

"Good, we have our first lesson tonight. The forest, eleven, you know where." She then ran off to join a group of boys to flirt, a hobby she had been practicing. Tom grimaced and turned around, walking past the Great Hall and detouring to the boy's bathroom. A few first years were too busy flooding the sinks to notice Tom, which was fine with him. He quickly went into the farthest stall and went inside, locking the door and casting a Muffler Charm along with reinforcing the lock.

He then pulled out a small, black book out of his bag and opened it nearly halfway. There was no writing in it, but he turned a few pages before taking out his self-inking quill and writing.

_Nineveh has become more and more persistent to gain my attention. The only reason why I am bothering not to dispose of her is the fact that I still need to know more of this "Theory of Immorality". She has not given me any information on how it is actually done. And I also need the potion to achieve the form of vapor. She wishes to see me tonight in the forest._

_ Many things have happened in that forest. Amanda's body was disposed there. Nineveh says that she took care of it. I sometimes wonder why I do not feel any guilt or anything else when it comes to me taking Amanda's life. Nineveh certainly meant for me to kill her, and I think that I understand why._

_ Now that I achieved the task of taking a life, I can do it again, this time, when it is necessary. It opened my mind to life and how frail it really is. I need reinforcements. It is too obvious that me taking down Nineveh on my own is a very unlikely event, seeing as after I learn everything I can from her, she will most likely turn against me if she grows suspicious of my plans for her._

_ My investigation on her host is another dead end. The only thing that I do know is that she murdered a mother while she was giving birth. That does not help me at all, seeing as thousands of women give birth a day and she did not mention the date in which the murder was committed._

_ Even though she is easy to fool in a few categories, she is clever and blocks me from obtaining knowledge without her "conditions". I will have to form a group. Protection from her is everything at the moment._

Tom watched as everything that he had written vanished into the parchment. He shut the book, knowing that it was there. He put it back in his bag and left the bathroom.

It wasn't until the evening that Tom began to think about his "lesson" with Nineveh. He changed into his black robes and tucked his wand inside his right pocket and looked over at the clock which read it was only a few minutes from eleven.

Tom shut his trunk and turned around just as Malcolm walked in. He glared at Tom but didn't say anything, just pulled out his pajamas. Tom pulled his bag over his shoulder and passed him, but turned his head.

"Hey, Malcolm." Malcolm looked over at him, a frown on his face. "Do you think you could pull a group of blokes together, ones that can do some jobs for me? If you catch my drift." Malcolm grinned and slapped Tom on the back.

"That's the Tom I know and love. No problem. Any preferences?" He asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Eyeball it." He said. "People with connections and so on." Malcolm nodded and Tom nodded back. He turned and ran down to the common room and walked through the castle till he reached the grounds. He kept to the shadows so no one could see him and it was easy to get to the forest, Tom had done it a lot last year.

He drew his wand and kept an open eye, making sure Nineveh didn't catch him off guard. The forest seemed darker than usual as Tom came to their usual meeting place. Nineveh was sitting on a fallen tree, a open potions kit sitting by her. She was sitting very primly, her legs crossed and her black curly hair now above her shoulders, in a slanted cut.

"Hello Tom." She said with a smile. "Do you like my new hair cut? I thought I might add a little more personality to this body. The long hair felt like a downer." Tom didn't respond to this, but moved to inspect the open potion's kit. Inside were four small bottles, all crystal. One had a dark scarlet liquid in it that Tom quickly identified as blood, the other was full of what looked like ink, the third was full of a silvery substance that was neither liquid nor gas, and the final vile held a black gas.

"I suppose you are wondering what they are." Nineveh said, looking at her nails. Tom stood in front of her and smirked.

"Only a little." Nineveh jumped down and looked at the potions kit and then at Tom.

"All the bottles in this kit are the ingredients to the potion to achieve the form of vapor." Tom nodded, looking at the bottles with temptation. Nineveh smiled.

"Ah Tom, be patient. You'll get them when you are ready." Tom's eyes flickered toward Nineveh with no other response. Nineveh picked up the bottle with the black smoke and peered at it. "You know that I view you highly Tom." She said, looking over at him with her dark scarlet eyes, "But you know my reasons for secrecy."

"Of course," Tom said automatically. Nineveh smiled.

"Anyway, I am going to give you the ingredients as a sign that I trust you." She said. Tom was smiling on the inside. Perhaps he could finish her off earlier than he thought. Nineveh smiled. "Ah, don't think you've won so easily Tom dear." She said. "I'm not telling you what they are."

"You have doubts in my abilities?" Tom asked. Nineveh let out a laugh.

"Of course not Tom, but you will not find any of these in books. You will need to make these ingredients yourself. These are ingredients for the potion specifically for me."

"You mean," Tom said slowly, "The potion is specific for each person creating it?" Nineveh nodded.

"Along with the ingredients. If another person should drink the Vapor Potion for me, they would die. So if you even tried to create the potion behind my back," she said, giving him a knowing look, "It wouldn't work for you. You have to learn how to make the ingredients to make the potion." Tom was still looking at the bottles, concentrating hard.

"How will I make the ingredients myself if you won't tell me what they are and if it is supposedly impossible to find out myself?" He asked.

"Oh, I will tell you what they are, but one at a time." Nineveh said, standing up on the tree. Tom looked up at her, giving a charming smile.

"How long is the period of time?" He asked. Nineveh gave a charming smile.

"Four years, one year for year ingredient." Tom blinked, anger growing inside him. He smiled again and leaned against the tree.

"You know Nineveh," he said. "You seem to be pulling a lot of strings here. I feel like I have no say in all this."

"Oh Tom," she said, kneeling down and looking at him in that eye. "You really need to trust your teachers." She said, smiling at him like they were on some sort of date. "Now," she said, jumping down and holding out the small bottle to Tom, "I am going to give you the first ingredient, and even better, you will be able to make it tonight." Tom took the small vile and looked at the smoky black gas that was floating around inside.

"This is the shadow taken from a person's first kill. It has properties that make it easier to transfer into the form of vapor." Nineveh said. Tom turned his face to look at her.

"So this…is from your first murder." He said, looking at it. Nineveh pushed his shoulder with a giggle.

"Don't say it like that Tommy." Tom's eyes grew wide and he pushed her away forcefully. Nineveh staggered backward, slightly shocked.

"Don't…call me that." He hissed. Nineveh looked shocked for a few more moments before smiling.

"Oh I understand, my Lord." Tom looked over at her and she smiled. "You want that name you wrote in class don't you? I have to admit, it is an interesting name and I do love calling you by that name." She said with a grin. Tom looked away from her and Nineveh continued.

"It is really easy to extract. Do you want yours now?" Tom nodded and Nineveh walked down the tree and walked a few steps away until she reached a patch of dirt. "Would you mind coming over here? I might need some assistance, my Lord." She added, smiling as if it was funny. Tom walked over to her and she pointed to the patch in front of her. "Levitate fifty feet of dirt please." She said.

Tom pulled out his wand and pointed it at the ground, concentrating hard. The ground began to shake and the dirt began to rise. It rose like a brown pillar up into the trees and stopped once fifty feet had been cleared.

"Hold it there." She instructed. She pulled out her own wand and flicked it up. There was a minute wait, before a form wrapped in black cloth came floating up out of the black hole. It fell on the ground at Nineveh's feet. She gestured to Tom to put the dirt back. He lowered his wand and the dirt fell back into the earth.

Nineveh unwrapped the form and Tom starred as Amanda Crain's body was revealed. The face was white, eyes now closed, blonde hair dirty and mangled.

"I thought you said you took care of her." Tom said, kneeling down and peering more closely.

"I will, but you need to extract her remaining shadow before we really dispose of it." Nineveh said. She reached forward and opened Amanda's mouth so it was partway open. "Tom, insert the tip on your wand into the corner of her mouth, where the molars are located." Nineveh said her voice now serious.

Tom did as he was told, slipping his wand into the corner of Amanda's mouth and then looked at Nineveh.

"Now, I want you to repeat what I say." She said looking at Tom's wand, her eyes extremely focused. She said a strange word that sounded like _Exlitratic_. Tom looked at his wand and murmured, "_Exlitratic_." His wand gave a shuddered and Amanda's body jolted, causing Tom to jump.

"Now pull your wand out, slowly." Nineveh said, pulling out an empty crystal vile and uncorking it. Tom nodded and pulled his wand back. A black stream followed it and snapped away from Amanda's mouth after about five inches of the black substance. "Bring it here." Nineveh said, gesturing to the bottle. Tom carefully lowered the black string into the vile. Nineveh quickly corked the vile and sighed as if in relieve.

She then pulled her wand out again and pointed it at Amanda's body. It burst into flames, making Tom scramble away to avoid being burnt. Nineveh stood up and held out the new vile to Tom.

"Here, you can start collecting." She said her mock smile back in place. Tom took the vile away and tucked it into his robes.

"So, when do I receive the next ingredient?" he asked, hoping that Nineveh might have changed her mind. But by her smile and knowing look, Tom knew she hadn't.

"Next year." She whispered.


	15. Nagini's Group

Nagini walked back and forth along the five Witches and Wizards that she had picked out to help her find her father. Terret had been a no brainer, seeing as he had helped Nagini the most. Not to mention Nagini had found out he was an expert in Transfiguration.

Nancy Dolt was the next one in line. She had curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes and wore sparkly eye shadow. Nagini had had the privilege of reading through a few of the files on the people that Nagini was thinking of picking. Nancy had experience in all languages, magical creatures and humans. She did however have an annoying habit of wearing pink. At the moment she had her hair in two pigtails, a pink miniskirt and a white tank top with a pink jacket.

Benny Castle, specializing in potions, was another quick pick for Nagini. He was tall, muscular and had spiky brown hair. Nagini had run into him on one of her interviews with possible contestants.

Stewy Dumass was a short sixteen year old with large bottle cap glasses and mousy brown hair that was all over the place. He worked with Charms and Magical Creatures, which Nagini thought was a bonus. He did carry a Muggle laptop around with him. "You never know when a Muggle teen will blog about a creature, so I keep tabs." He had said, pushing his glasses up on his long nose.

The final member of Nagini's team was a tall, skinny woman named Alex Mezzer. Her hair was an unnatural black at the roots and a fiery red at the tips, which were standing straight up in a boy cut so it looked like fire. A few piercings were scattered across her face, one nose stud and three rings on her penciled in eyebrow. She was a professional in the Dark Arts.

Nagini sat down in the chair in front of her team and rubbed her chin. It was a good, solid group. They all looked at her with hesitant eyes. She knew that they, besides Terret, were wondering if they could tolerate taking orders from a twelve year old. Well, they would have to.

"The Minister has given us a year to find my father." Nagini said scanning the line of troops put before her. "I plan to cut that time in half, I have places to be."

"You mean Kindergarten?" Benny snorted under his breath. Nagini's eyes flashed but she simply smiled.

"No, but I am sure all of you want this over with just as much as I do." None of them responded. Nagini stood up and waved her wand. A large table appeared out of no where in front of her team, along with chairs. All of them looked astonished that Nagini could perform this type of magic, all but Terret, who smiled. He had begun teaching Nagini, seeing as she wouldn't be going back to Hogwarts for her second year.

"Sit." Nagini ordered. They all obeyed. Once they were all settled, Nagini nodded at Terret, who waved his wand. Six pastel colored envelopes appeared in front of each member, the word "Saladin" printed in black across each one.

"These are the files that we have collected on Benjamin Saladin for the past twelve years." Terret said, opening his own. "If you look through them, you will see a photograph of him, and information collected over the years." Nagini opened the folder in front of her and saw her father for the first time.

He was extremely handsome, with curly black hair and pale blue eyes. His skin was a milky white and he had a knowing smile. Nagini noticed a piercing in his right ear with a small silver hoop in it. Nagini couldn't help but smile a little. She looked like him and she could tell he was a rebel. The picture smiled up at Nagini and winked, grinning all the while.

"The last place that he was seen was in Diagon Alley ten years ago." Terret continued.

"That gives us nothing to work on!" Stewy protested, flopping back into his chair. Terret nodded his head, acknowledging Stewy's concern.

"Indeed the current information on Mr. Saladin is lacking, but we do have another lead. Mrs. Saladin." Terret said, looking over at Nagini who was still inspecting her father's photo, not responding to this at all. Terret continued, "Mrs. Saladin went to go see her husband numerous times in the past five years. Although her tracks where covered extremely well, she seemed to vanish at the same place. Turn to page ten and you will see the information along the lines of what I have just told you."

There was a moment of silence as everyone flipped through their folders, reaching a page with another picture. It was an extremely dark street with a pub and a lighthouse standing on a hill behind it, a light going around and around, barely breaking through the think black clouds that surrounded it. Thunder and lightening flashed in the picture and rain started to pelt down, creating a small river through the dirty street.

"We had an Auror work at the pub when we first noticed that Mrs. Saladin came there nearly once a year." Terret continued. "He wrote his description in the caption you will find under the photo." All eyes scanned the following words, written in a sloppy scrawl.

"_Saladin has been here in this pub for exactly five minutes every year. She sits in the same seat and orders a Hot Chocolate with milk and cinnamon mixed into it. She always asks for a straw, preferably red. This is most likely a sign to signal Benjamin. After five minutes she leaves and walks around back into the alley way behind the pub. I follow her every time and yet she vanishes with out a trace. All that is back there is a trash can and a brick wall. The wall has magical properties but I can not penetrate them. Hundreds have come down to test this wall and no one has prevailed. Then, about three hours later, she walks out of the alley. I am not aloud to approach her and question her, because the Ministry fears that it will set them off and Benjamin will move from his hiding spot. We can't risk another worldwide search."_

"When was this report written?" Alex asked, after everyone had read it.

"Around eight years ago." Terret replied. Alex flopped back in her chair.

"Surely the knowledge of magic has worked to our advantage." She said. "The advances made at the wall back then were simple. We have more advanced methods now don't we?" She asked, folding her arms. Terret simply shook his head.

"We have gone back to the location many times to attempt to get into the wall, but Saladin had some sort of magical advantage."

"Even after all this time?" Alex asked, looking exasperated. Terret again nodded his head.

"Does the man that watched my mother still work at the pub?" Nagini asked.

"No," Terret answered. "He was removed from his post after Mrs. Saladin was killed. There was no more point in him staying there."

"But isn't that the most likely time that Saladin will reveal himself?" Benny asked, sitting up straighter. "Now that the Auror is gone he will most likely make a run for it."

"Saladin is most likely already gone from the premises." Terret said flatly. Benny scowled at Terret.

"Then why are we bothering to look here?" he demanded, slamming his hand down on the photo.

"Because there is no other place to start." Nagini said. The group looked at her. "This was the last place we knew my mother went. She was probably not killed here, but it is the best place to look." She scanned the table. "My mother disappeared when I was eleven. And her body was found this year, a fresh kill. When means that she had been alive for nearly two years. Whatever she was doing during that time probably involved my father. So those two years are the most important at the moment." Nagini turned her head toward Terret once again. "When was the last date that my mother was seen here?" she asked, pointing at the picture.

Terret flipped through the file for a moment then answered, "August 31st of last year."

"That was my parent's anniversary." Nagini said.

"So?" Benny asked, yawning.

"So," Nagini continued, "it's a fact. We need to start coming up with ideas that go along with what happened in that pub."

"Like a potion being put in her drink that she ordered." Benny said. Nagini nodded her head.

"Good. So that would imply that the bartender was in on it as well. Stewy," Nagini said, looking over at the brainy teen. "See if you can find any info on the employment at this pub." She said.

"On it," Stewy said, flipping open his laptop.

"We also have to take under the consideration that my mother could have also put a potion in her drink." Nagini added.

"But why would she get the same thing every time?" Terret asked. Nagini shrugged.

"My mother liked hot chocolate, but it could have also been something to lead us on the wrong track so we would look into the bartender." Nagini looked hard at all of them. "Come up with as many predictions, ideas, stories ect. that you can. Remember, there are no stupid ideas." She said.

"Maybe she was trying to find a alternate dimension!" Nancy suddenly suggested. Everyone starred at her, each with a different expression.

"I stand corrected," Nagini muttered. She sighed and stood up. "We leave tomorrow at noon." 


	16. Meeting of the First Death Eaters

Tom looked at the small group of boys that were seated in front of him. All had a calm faces, none of which were nervous. But Tom could tell they weren't cool enough not to be just a little afraid of him. That's the way he liked it. They were in his dorm, where Nineveh couldn't enter no matter how much she tried. He had made sure all the boys had made it to his room with out her noticing. He didn't want her to know anything about tonight.

"I suppose Malcolm has told you the main facts of why you are here." Tom said, walking back and forth very slowly in front of the small crowd of boys. Tom stopped and turned on his heel. "Each of you has certain qualities that prove to be very useful."

"So basically you plan to use us." On boy said, speaking coldly, but his voice wavered when Tom's eyes met his. Tom smiled with false kindness.

"Oh no, I plan for all of use to use each other." The boys looked around at each other not really understanding what Tom was saying. But Tom was patient, he always was. "All of you have certain connections within your family or in other ways." He continued. "I imagine quiet a few of you would like to use each others connections to get something that you want, but are not willing to say it out loud." The group looked at each other, and they all knew that what Tom said was true. It made all of them nervous.

"This…'group' that I wish to start can help us all in many ways." Tom said slowly, sitting down on one of the beds, gazing at all the pale faces. "Instead of trying to secretly manipulate each other into get what we want, I want us to be open about it. And help each other."

"Why would we want to help each other? Very few of us even know each other, let alone trust one another." Another boy called out. A few heads nodded and Tom blinked at the boy.

"Because if you learn patience with each other you will get what you want most through each other. I'm not asking you to trust each other, heavens know, I'm not running a therapy group." Tom said, chuckling to himself. The group seemed to like what Tom was saying and looked around at each other, wondering how many people would go through with it. Tom looked at them all for a while then sat up straighter.

"I have an idea. Each of you, write down what you want one other person in this group to do for you, whether it is stealing something from your mother's bedroom to getting a piece of information, then place it in this hat." He said, pulling out an everyday wizards hat and placing it in front of him. "I wish to conduct a little experiment." The boys didn't say anything as they obeyed Tom words. One by one the pieces of paper fell into the hat. When everyone had placed one in, Tom poured them out on the bed and read through them. Most of them were very simple such as _"Test answers for next weeks DADA test" _but some of them really caught Tom eye, such as _"Research on the resent Minister of Magic, weaknesses, fears, ect." _Tom went through the papers, placing them in two piles, one for the people who would stay and other who would think they would stay. After he was done, Tom looked up and smiled. "Look through these two piles," he said, pointing to them. "If your paper is in this one, stand to my right, in the other, to my left."

The boys did as they were told and assembled themselves in two small groups. Tom stood and walked over to the rejects. He smiled. "Congratulations you have made it in." he said. Even though the boys had only met Tom and they had no idea what this group was, they felt honored and smiled, beaming and giving mocking looks at the other group who remained silent. Tom smiled and clapped his hands together. "Remember, this group is a secret. You mustn't tell anyone." The boys nodded eagerly, still looking very happy over their unknown failure in Tom's eyes. "Very good. You may all go to bed now, I need to speak with the reject group." He said. The boys nodded and ran down the stairs to the common room, chatting happily and the door closed behind them.

Tom turned to the other group, whose faces had grown dark. Tom suddenly broke out into a toothy grin. "How long do you think it will take them to figure out they aren't the real winners?" he asked. The boys blinked, taken by surprise. Tom nodded his head. "I still need them, but they aren't a part of this." Tom looked intently at the boys. "You are." The boys, one by one, smiled at their leader. Each one had a kind of respect for him, which would grow and never leave them.


	17. The Velveteen Brothers

Rain was pouring down. Nagini had charmed her cloak to be water proof so the rain drops bounced off of her, keeping her dry. Her group was standing behind her, waiting for her to do something. Nagini was taking it all in. This was one of the last places that her mother had been before she had been killed. Nagini closed her eyes and breathed it all in. She then walked into the pub, everyone following her.

A bell rang somewhere in the pub as they walked in. Nagini pulled the hood off of her head and looked around. There was only another customer at the counter and a few people in the kitchen, working. Nagini eyeed Terret, telling them to act natural. They all sat down, except Nagini. Nancy started to giggle and held hands with Benny.

"You pick the most romantic spots." She said. Benny grunted. Nancy was definitely the actor of the group. Nagini took a seat next to the stranger. He was fiddling with a straw, eyes wide. He had multi-colored hair. There was a fiery red and a sick green and turquoise color lining his brow. Nagini also took note that one of his eyes was neon red while the other was neon purple. His skin was white and he was twitching. He looked like a drug addict.

Nagini shook her head and turned to the bartender. "One hot chocolate, cinnamon and milk mixed in please. Oh, and a straw, preferably red."

"Ooooohhhhhhh," the man groaned. Nagini turned and saw him running his hands through his thin hair. "Make the voices stop. Stop, voices stop." Nagini turned to look at Terret who also noticed the man's strange behavior. Nagini turned back and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sir, are you alright?" she asked. The man looked up, eyes wild and crazy. He screamed and hit Nagini in the face. The bartender yelled and grabbed the man.

"Come on now! Calm down." He pulled out a yellow pill and put it in the man's mouth. "Swallow." He commanded. The man shook his head, tears in his eyes. The bartender clenched the man's jaw together. "Swallow!" he yelled. Finally, he did and he collapsed, crying, face pressed to the counter top. Nagini got to her feet, shaking.

"I'm sorry about that." The bartender said, "My brother is suffering from an illness." He said.

"I can see that." Nagini said, green eyes shifting to the drool that was coming from the man's mouth. "What is he suffering from?"

"A new epidemic." The bartender said, not looking at Nagini. "He was exposed to it in the mines. He worked there." Nagini sat down again, this time a little ways away from the bartender's brother.

"I haven't heard of any mines around here." She said. The bartender wiped a glass, eyeing Nagini.

"They closed down because of the epidemic. The government made sure everything about it was shut up. Even the fact that it existed." Nagini nodded, then paused.

"I'm looking for someone." She said, leaning forward. The bartender snorted.

"Aren't we all?" he asked. Nagini didn't laugh.

"This is important. A woman would come here every so often and order hot chocolate." She said. The bartender rubbed his chin.

"A lot of woman come through these parts." He said, shrugging. Nagini rubbed her head, frustration building up. This wasn't getting them anywhere.

"What's your name?" she asked. The bartender tweaked an eyebrow.

"Charlie Velveteen, my brother there is Maeve Velveteen." Nagini tweaked an eyebrow.

"Maeve?" she asked. Charlie just shrugged again.

"Mum wanted a girl, he came along, didn't stop her from not naming him after the girl that never was." He said flatly. Nagini felt there was some deeper meaning in all that. Charlie handed Nagini her drink.

"Yellow straw?" she said.

"All out of red." He said. Nagini pressed her lips together. Something was up with Charlie Velveteen, and she wanted to know what.


	18. The Dark Mark

Tom held meetings with his 'group' as little as possible. Nineveh knew everything about Tom at this point and it was refreshing to have at least one thing that she didn't know. Tom had also been writing more and more in his journal, trying to figure out what the other ingredients could be to the potion to create 'vapor'. It was maddening that he wouldn't be able to create the actual potion until he was seventeen, but that didn't diminish his determination. He was set on finding out more about Nineveh. He spent most of his time collecting old news papers, both Wizarding and Muggle, to try and find any murders of pregnant women. But nothing had come up.

It was one night that he was in the forbidden section, reading through a book on the darkest subjects, that he came across the word 'Horcruxes'. He read the definition and his eyes grew wide. This could be a back up plan to Nineveh's little 'game'. He tapped the page, thinking hard. He didn't want to rush into anything yet. He had other things to focus on. First was the meeting with the boys he had later at midnight. He had half a mind to tell them about Nineveh, but quickly thought against it. But he would be able to work on something that he really needed; followers.

He knew that at some point, Nineveh would turn against him, mainly because she knew that he would turn against her first. He had to plan it right. But there was no way that he could take her on by himself. But if it ever came to that, Tom had been studying harder, working his talents, growing stronger. But he needed more people on his side. Which was why he was going to gain power over the school. All the fresh minds and talents, Nineveh wouldn't stand a chance. Tom put the book away and stood, hands in pockets, wondering along the shelves.

And if he were to lead his fellow students against Nineveh, he would need their trust, their loyalty. He also needed to train them in everything that he knew, well, not everything.

He walked back to the Slytherin common room, walking slowly, thinking hard. Nineveh was sitting by the fire, reading. She smiled sweetly as Tom walked in. His face grew dark when he saw her. She stood and flung her arms around Tom.

"I though you would never come back." She said. "You're always working." She said. Tom grabbing her arms and lifted them off, staring her down. Nineveh just smiled back, unfazed. That was the other thing about Nineveh, she was never intimidated. Which was why Tom needed something that could make her feel weak under his gaze, something to ruin her for good.

"I'm going to bed." He said, walking towards the staircase to the boy's dorm. Nineveh pouted.

"Really Tommy, we never see each other." She said, picking up her book. Tom felt anger boil in his chest as Nineveh called him 'Tommy', but he cooled off. He had a meeting to go to. He walked into the boy's dorm. He waited until the clock read midnight, which was when his group filtered to the room. The boys were solemn, silently talking to one another. One boy was scribbling madly on a sketchpad, squinting at whatever he was drawing. They all went silent as Tom cleared his throat.

He sat down on the bed in front of them, looking at them. All of their faces were fixed on him, except the boy drawing. Tom quickly discovered that this was irritating him.

"William Sherry." He said. William looked up from his work. Eyes raised, William looked Tom in the eyes. "What piece of art is so important that you don't pay attention to our meeting?" he asked gently. William's face turned a little white but he quickly plucked up his courage and flipped the drawing around.

"I would think it important if it was something to do with the meeting." He said quietly. Tom's eyes were fixed on the drawing. It was done in black ink, beautiful drawn. It was a skull with a snake for a tongue, tied in a knot.

"And what, pray tell, do you expect that to do for us?" Tom asked, actually curious. William smiled.

"It's our symbol." He said. Tom looked at William. It was without a doubt their symbol, it was perfect. William pointed his pen at the knot part of the snake. "The knot represents the bond that we have made together by secrecy," he said, voice becoming louder now that he had an audience. "The snake for obvious reasons," he said. All the boys nodded. "And the skull for death."

"Death?" one of the boys said. "We don't have anything to do with death!" A few of the boys nodded in agreement. Tom stood, which silenced everyone.

"You do." He said softly. "Everyone has something to do with death. You all give in to it as some point, but that is what makes you different. You don't embrace death like the weak. You fight and repel it," Tom went silent. "You use it." The room was quiet. Tom came out of his deep state of thinking when one of the boys said, "We eat death for breakfast!" he said. A few of the boys 'shh'ed him but Tom nodded his head.

"Yes, in a way. You are the Death Eaters." The boys starred at Tom with wide eyes with wonder. He fascinated them; there was no question about it. Tom reached forward and took the sketch from William. "Do I understand that you are all, loyal to our purposes?" he asked. All of the boys nodded. Tom looked up. "Then this will be your sign, a sign that I can trust you." He pulled out his wand, making the boys nervous. "If you will please, roll up your left sleeve up to the elbow. The boys obeyed. After all, he was a thirteen year old boy, and yet, their leader.

Tom pointed his wand at the drawing and murmured some words that they rest of the party could not hear. The drawing glowed then faded. It was no longer on the pad. Tom grabbed the wrist of the nearest boy and pressed the tip of his wand to his forearm. The boy gasped in pain. There came a sizzling sound and when he removed his wand, the mark was there, black and dark. The rest of the boys starred, eyes wide. There was a definite mixture of amazement and horror. Tom turned to look at the rest of them.

"Who's next?"


	19. Red Straws

Nagini opened her eyes. The clock read six o'clock which sent Nagini to the window, looking down at the street. Every morning at six was when the Velveteen brothers opened the small little pub. Nagini watched as Charlie helped Maeve into the pub, seeing as he was having trouble walking. Nagini waited until they were in the pub before pulling her cloak off the peg by the door.

They were staying in a Muggle motel that was right across the street from the pub. Nagini walked past the other beds where Nancy and Alex were sleeping. The men were in the other rooms next to them. Nagini opened the door silently and walked out into the hall. It was still dark as Nagini made her way to the lobby and out into the street. She could see Charlie at the counter through the pub window, wiping glasses. Nagini pulled her hood over her head and walked to the ally behind the pub.

This was where all the mystery was. The giant stone wall that ended the ally loomed up, dark and dangerous looking. Alex had said there was definitely magical essence around the wall.

Nagini placed her hand on it, closing her eyes. There had to be a way to get in. Nagini opened her eyes. Out of curiosity, Nagini climbed the wall and peered over it. The Ministry had already thought of this, naturally. But all there was were garbage and junk. Nagini jumped down and was about to walk away when something red caught her eye.

She turned and leaned down. A red straw; stranded and alone was sitting on the ground, the dirt drowning its red color. Nagini picked it up and held it up to the light, inspecting it. Why did these red straws matter so much? She tucked it away and made her way back to the hotel.

Her team didn't know about these trips and she intended it keep it that way. She passed the pub just as the door opened. Maeve walked out. Nagini froze, looking at the crazed man. But Maeve didn't pay any attention to Nagini. He was walking down the road towards the giant hill that the lighthouse was sitting on. He was blubbering the same thing over and over again.

_One night, a happy night_

_We leave behind all feeling_

_Where our place, a magical place_

_Where the floor is also the ceiling_

Nagini watched as Maeve muttered this and made his way towards the hill. Nagini was set on following him to find out where he was going but the door to the pub opened and Charlie came running out.

"Maeve!" he called. Maeve heard him and starting running. Charlie yelled and pulled out a wand, pointing it at Maeve. Maeve crumpled, still and frozen. Charlie gasped for breath as he reached his brother's body. Nagini watched with wide eyes as Charlie levitated his brother. Charlie then turned and froze, eyes locked with Nagini's. Charlie tugged at his wand, but Nagini's was already had hers pointed at him, eyes hard. Charlie blinked.

"You're a witch?" he asked.

"No," Nagini said, "I just like carrying a stick around." Charlie smiled. Nagini flicked her wand towards Maeve. "What's wrong with him?" she asked. Charlie looked uncomfortable.

"He…he was having a meltdown." Nagini nodded. Maeve's discolored face twitched.

"How did he get like that?" she asked. Charlie coughed.

"I told you, the mines,"

"Ya, you told me that when you thought I was a Muggle. What's really wrong with him?" Charlie made himself bigger, which signaled to Nagini that she was touching a sensitive subject.

"You may be a witch, but that doesn't mean that I can trust you." Nagini tucked her wand away.

"Ya, but who said I asked you to trust me?" she said. Charlie smiled, tired look in his eyes.

"Listen, you're nice and all, but this is a shifty world we are living in. You can't just go around blabbing out things that shouldn't be said." He said, looking up and down the road. Nagini glared at Charlie.

"Well, I'm determined to find out what happened here." She said, taking a step towards Charlie. "And I am pretty sure that you and your brother are a big part of it." She said. Charlie's faced paled.

"What are you talking about?" he growled. Nagini pulled out the red straw she had found and held it up to the large man. His eyes grew wide and she saw his hold on his wand grow tighter.

"This means something to you doesn't it?" Nagini stated. Charlie pressed his lips together, hands shaking. "Well, I intend to find out what happened, and I think you know what I mean." She said, turning her back. "Oh," she said turning back to Charlie, "and don't even think of running. I'm not alone." Charlie watched as Nagini walked down the street, back towards the pub. She exhaled. All she had to do was keep her cool and this would work.


End file.
